Le Pouvoir de la Volonté
by guepard54
Summary: AU. A la fin d'Apocalypse, juste après être reparti de Westchester, Erik est propulsé quelques semaines en arrière, le jour de la mort de Magda et Nina mais un peu avant le drame
1. Chapter 1

**Le Pouvoir de la Volonté**

 **Note : Après avoir vu le film X-Men Apocalypse que j'ai vraiment adoré, presque autant que le Commencement, j'ai eu cette idée de fanfiction. Donc, attention spoilers !**

 **C'est AU. A la fin d'Apocalypse, juste après être reparti de Westchester, Erik est propulsé quelques semaines en arrière, le jour de la mort de Magda et Nina mais un peu avant le drame.**

 **Petits changement : Je me suis arrangé avec le temps et Erik et Charles ont respectivement 40 et 38 ans et se sont rencontré dans le commencement à 24 et 26 ans. Je préfère de loin les savoir jeunes, désolée !**

 **Je vous annonce tout de suite que j'introduirai dans cette fic deux personnages AU importants.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **XM-XM-XM**

Erik comprit instantanément que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était passé dans aucun tourbillon, aucune tempête ne l'avait frappé et pourtant, il était certain d'être en train de remonter la cinquième avenue une seconde plus tôt. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans la maison forestière, en Pologne. Regardant autour de lui le manipulateur de métal constata qu'il était en train de faire sa valise. Il comprit alors que dans cet univers, Nina et Magda n'étaient pas encore décédées. Ses yeux gris prirent alors un éclat dur comme l'acier. S'il avait un mot à dire sur son propre destin, sa famille ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui, il se le promettait.

« Henryk ! »

Sa femme revint en courant dans leur chambre.

« Henryk ! Nina n'est pas dans sa chambre. »

Les minutes suivantes furent très floues dans l'esprit d'Erik, tellement il était concentré sur son seul et unique objectif : ne pas laisser ses filles être les victimes de ses propres fautes.

Le temps passa à toute vitesse dans la forêt et soudain, Nina était là, entourée des mêmes hommes en uniforme que la première fois.

Ces derniers se tournèrent vers Erik d'un air sévère.

« Henryk Gursky ? Ou devrais-je dire Erik Lehnsherr ? », questionna l'un d'eux en lui montrant un journal vieux de plus de neuf ans qui montrait Magnéto à Washington. « Des ouvriers ont été témoins de vos agissements à l'usine aujourd'hui. Vous allez nous suivre et répondre à nos questions. »

Erik déglutit légèrement, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Magda, qui semblait au bord des larmes, avant de contempler le visage de sa fille de huit ans et ses grands yeux noirs qui le regardaient d'un air suppliant.

« D'accord. », répondit-il, en s'avançant lentement. « Je viens avec vous. Mais vous laissez ma fille rejoindre sa mère. S'il vous plait. »

En cet instant, il eut une pensée pour son meilleur ami. Charles, le pacifiste, aurait pu être fier de lui. Surtout s'il réussissait à sauver sa famille avec cette approche.

L'un des policiers, méfiant, lui fit signe de commencer à avancer en douceur tandis qu'un second renvoya Nina vers sa mère. Retrouver la sécurité maternelle ne calma pas pour autant la fillette. Des cerfs, des chouettes et autres animaux commencèrent à affluer dans la clairière. Il entendit sa femme tenter de calmer leur fille et ses émotions, en vain.

Un instant, Erik ferma les yeux sous le coup du souvenir douloureux. Le cauchemar allait recommencer. Encore. D'ailleurs, un des policiers avait son arc en main.

Puis le manipulateur de métal sentit des vibrations étranges et il rouvrit les yeux.

« C'est extraordinaire ! »

L'exclamation venait d'un policier en train de caresser la tête d'une biche. Erik regarda tout autour de lui, estomaqué. Il y avait toujours les policiers, sa femme et sa fille, mais l'arc avait disparu et les hommes ne les regardaient plus, lui et sa famille, d'un air méfiant. Au contraire, ils semblaient ébahis.

Celui qui caressait l'animal se tourna vers Erik avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Vous avez une petite fille formidable. »

Un à un, ils s'excusèrent et se dispersèrent, laissant Erik seul avec sa fille et sa fille. Joanna affichait un air immensément soulagé et Nina courut vers lui. Erik la serra fort, extrêmement soulagé. Il en aurait ri aux éclats. Sa famille était sauve. Bien qu'il pressente au fond de lui que ce n'était pas tout à fait de son fait.

Il porta Nina, passa un bras autour des épaules de Magda et tous trois commencèrent à regagner leur demeure.

Mais soudain, ressentant une présence derrière lui, il arrêta sa femme et se retourna lentement, son esprit en ébullition. L'échauffourée s'était peut-être mieux terminée que la dernière fois mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne protègerait pas sa famille à tout prix.

Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant à quelques mètres de lui une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Ses longs cheveux chocolat-noisette s'emmêlaient à vue d'œil dans la brise nocturne et elle semblait geler sur place, pieds nu et vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit.

Erik n'abaissa pas sa garde. Ce pouvait être un piège. Pourtant, malgré lui, l'éclat de ses bleus profonds lui rappelait quelqu'un et lui inspirait également confiance.

Passant Nina à sa mère, il s'avança lentement vers l'inconnue.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es perdue ? »

Il tendait les mains vers elle, à la fois pour ressentir le métal sur elle mais également en signe de paix. De cette façon, il espérait ne pas l'effrayer et en même temps pouvoir la contrôler s'il y avait un problème.

Il se figea en entendant une nouvelle voix, claire et féminine.

« Kelsie ? Kelsie, où es-tu ? »

Erik se redressa en entendant les pas légers de la nouvelle arrivante et concentra toute son énergie sur le tout métal présent dans la clairière. Juste au cas où.

Devant lui, la fillette se retourna vers la nouvelle voix et trois secondes plus tard, était enlacée par une femme qui devait être sa mère. Blonde, fluette et à l'image de sa fille, en tenue de nuit.

« O, Kelsie, tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire cela à tout va. Et je sais que ce n'est pas un accident. Tu… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit en apercevant l'Allemand et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme si elle pressentait le danger réel. Elle se releva et se plaça devant sa fille, ses yeux verts émeraude écarquillés de peur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question. », fit Erik d'un ton ferme mais calme. Cette femme et sa fille ne semblaient pas représenter un danger pour lui et sa famille, mais quelque chose lui disait que…

A peine avait-il fait trois pas vers les inconnus qu'un bouclier invisible mais suffisamment puissant pour être simplement ressenti se dressa entre eux. Il provenait de la femme.

Erik comprit alors que les étrangères étaient comme lui et Nina.

Comme précédemment, il tendit les mains avec apaisement. Tout en laissant une partie de son cerveau sur ses gardes. Des mutants, c'était un autre adversaire que de simples humains. Y compris à un jeune âge.

Erik entendit alors un bruissement derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil. Magda avait reposé Nina et s'avançait vers eux.

« Mon mari ne vous veut aucun mal. », fit-elle en se plaçant à côté de lui et en prenant sa main. « Nous rentrons simplement chez nous. »

L'étrangère les fixa avant de poser un regard moins affolé vers Nina.

Erik se contracta et ressentit le métal une nouvelle fois, mais sa femme serra leurs mains jointes pour l'inciter au calme. Elle n'avait pas tort, se résonna-t-il, jusqu'ici l'inconnue n'avait fait que se protéger.

« Ma femme a raison. », intervint-il. Magda l'encouragea d'un petit sourire. « Vous ne craignez rien. Si ce n'est une pneumonie. », conclut-il d'un air inquiet en désignant la fillette aux yeux bleus perçants.

Les lèvres de cette dernières arboraient une teinte violette inquiétante. Une seconde plus tard, elle s'effondraient sur le sol.

« Kelsie ! »

Sa mère se précipita vers elle et, ce faisant, le bouclier s'effaça.

La blonde se releva, elle-même chancelante, sa fille à la limite de l'inconscience dans les bras.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux rentrer au chaud, Erik prit les choses en mains et alla jusqu'à elle. Il prit la fillette qui ne pesait rien dans ses propres bras, doucement, tandis que sa femme soutenait l'inconnue, Nina marchant à côté d'elles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au chaud. Erik se dépêcha à allumer le feu dans la cheminée tandis que Magda et Nina s'occupaient d'installer les étrangères dans les fauteuils les plus confortables et de leur apporter des couvertures.

La blonde accepta avec beaucoup de reconnaissance en fond des yeux. Des flammes commencèrent à apparaître au moment précis où Erik se tournait vers sa fille.

« Mein Liebling, tu dormiras avec nous ce soir, afin de laisser ta chambre à nos invités. Aïe ! »

Erik s'aperçut alors qu'il s'était brûlé. Rien de grave, s'il appliquait du froid sur la blessure naissante.

« Je vais chercher de la glace ! », s'exclama Magda en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

« Inutile ! », réagit la blonde, faisant un geste de sa main vers Erik. La seconde suivante, la brûlure avait disparu.

Le manipulateur de métal passa sa main au crible. Rien. Aucune trace. Guérison instantanée. Il remercia la jeune femme d'un signe de tête et cette dernière sourit timidement, tandis que l'homme s'installait en face d'elle.

Un instant plus tard, Magda revint de la cuisine avec trois tasses de café et deux de chocolat chaud. Nina se précipita sur la sienne avant de retourner jouer sur le tapis avec Sushi, le lièvre adopté. L'inconnue aida quant à elle sa fille à boire avant de la recouvrir et de la laisser se rendormir.

Puis elle retourna à sa place précédente, face à Erik et Magda. Ils burent quelques gorgées en silence avant que l'homme ne le rompe.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis Henryk, et voici ma femme Joanna et ma fille Nina. »

« Je m'appelle Elisa et c'est ma fille, Kelsie. » se présenta-t-elle à son tour. Puis, se tourna vers Magda. « Vous êtes humaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

A çà, Erik se rapprocha de sa femme et passe un bras protecteur derrière ses épaules. Il se sut légèrement hypocrite, mais cette période de sa vie était finie, maintenant que Magda et Nina étaient vivantes.

« Il y a un problème ? », sa voix avait la dureté de l'acier mais les yeux d'Elisa s'adoucirent.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser. Mon mari est lui-même un fervent défenseur de la coexistence pacifique entre mutants et humains. »

Intérieurement, Erik sourit. Cela pourrait ressembler à ce que dirait Charles Xavier. En fait, c'était exactement les termes qu'il emploierait.

« En effet. », répondit-il plus calmement. « Quand à moi, je manipule le métal », il fit léviter la cafetière pour remplir sa propre tasse « et ma fille Nina communique et interagit avec les animaux. »

Les regards des adultes se tournèrent vers ladite fillette et le lièvre qui fait des cabrioles à présent. Puis Erik continua :

« Vous pouvez guérir et protéger, c'est bien cela ? Et qu'est ce que Kelsie peut faire ? »

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'il remarqua la nervosité de leur invitée, qui jetta un regard à la forme allongée sur le fauteuil.

« Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire qu'elle est humaine. J'ai ressenti son pouvoir avant même de la remarquer. », persista Erik devant son silence agité. Magda posa une main sur celle de son mari. « Erik, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux… »

« Non. », coupe l'étrangère. Ses yeux émeraude fixent intensément le manipulateur de métal.

« Mais je n'aime pas discuter de son pouvoir avec des étrangers. »

Elle se leva et souleva sa fille avant de se rasseoir sur le fauteuil, Kelsie endormie sur ses genoux. Elle ne quitta pas le couple des yeux, ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux chocolat-noisette.

« Pourquoi ? », ce simple mot n'en était pas moins extrêmement peu avenant dans la bouche de l'Allemand.

Elisa soupira avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Comme beaucoup de dons liés au psyché, à l'instar de la télépathie par exemple, son don fait peur, y compris aux autres mutants. »

Un rictus amer se forme sur ses lèvres lorsque le manipulateur de métal appela à lui le casque laid et poussiéreux qui reposait sur la cheminée. Néanmoins, Erik hésita à l'enfiler. La fillette était endormie et que cela, une petite fille encore plus jeune que Nina qui ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de douter et de regarder à présent Elisa et Kelsie avec méfiance.

« De quel droit osez-vous insinuer… ? », gronde-t-il.

A présent, même Nina et son lièvre s'étaient arrêtés de jouer.

Mais Elisa ne se fâcha pas et se contenta juste de serrer davantage sa fille et de lui répondre avec un petit sourire triste.

« Mon mari est télépathe, alors je peux vous dire qu'il sait exactement ce que pensent les autres à son égard, y compris les mutants. »

Cela rappelle à Erik son amitié avec Charles. Tous les moments qu'il a passé à penser : 'Je te conseille de rester hors de ma tête' lui reviennent en mémoire comme autant de preuves de sa propre hypocrisie. Il déglutit lentement. Il sait qu'Elisa a raison mais il lui est impossible de l'admettre à voix haute. Ce serait comme admettre toutes ses propres fautes et les souffrances qu'il a infligées à Charles au nom de la Cause mutante. Souffrances qu'il sait totalement injustifiées et auxquelles il pense souvent avec remords depuis qu'il a réussi à se bâtir finalement une vie paisible. Bien sûr, il sait que Charles n'est pas non plus un saint mais son ami a toujours été le plus modeste des deux et surtout le plus pacifiste. Erik sait que Charles sera toujours meilleur que lui moralement parlant mais n'en fera jamais étalage ni ne le forcera à quoi que ce soit. Et c'est pourquoi que, quoi qu'il advienne, il conserve à son égard une tendresse amicale.

Un silence pas vraiment inconfortable s'installa avant que la voix douce de Magda ne retentisse à nouveau.

« Peut-être que vos explications pourraient cependant nous aider à comprendre son don. »

Elisa tourna son regard vers elle et se vit en elle. Elles étaient toutes deux mères et savaient ce que cela représentait. En outre, si Erik l'intimidait quelque peu, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir une totale confiance en sa femme. La main dans les cheveux de Kelsie s'immobilisa et elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Son pouvoir est presque sans limite. Il se base uniquement sur sa volonté. Et il ne s'agit pas de simples illusions. Tout ce qu'elle veut devient réel. Elle peut changer le fond et la forme de toutes choses, y compris des êtres vivants. Changer les apparences, les caractères, les pensées. Déplacer une ville ou un continent. Redessiner un objet ou un bâtiment. C'est un peu comme si elle bâtissait à chaque fois une nouvelle réalité. »

Erik acquiesça, pensif.

« Et une même personne qui serait présent dans deux réalités aurait conscience des différences ? »

Elisa se tourna vers lui, frottant ses deux palmes contre l'autre d'un air anxieux.

« Non, je ne crois pas, cela n'est encore jamais arrivé. »

Erik s'attarda sur cette réponse. Alors pourquoi se souvenait-il de la réalité précédente, où ils avaient abattu Apocalypse tandis qu'il atterrissait dans celle où sa famille était encore vivante ? Car, il en était sûr à présent, c'était Kelsie qui avait changé le cours des choses. Mais pourquoi ses souvenirs…

Son regard incertain se posa alors sur le casque entre ses mains. Cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'il avait l'habitude de se protéger des intrusions télépathiques… Il lui faudrait creuser la question.

Tout d'un coup, son attention retourna sur la discussion de Magda et Elisa.

« Ce n'est pas toujours facile de gérer quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs étendus. Mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous ressentez le moindre inconfort ou la moindre anomalie. Entre son père et elle, j'ai l'habitude. », disait cette dernière.

Erik redressa la tête brusquement.

« Lorsque vous dîtes 'gérer', vous voulez dire 'brider' ? »

Son ton polaire fit sursauter la jeune femme blonde.

« Pourquoi ? Vous osez penser que je la maltraite ? », rétorqua-t-elle pourtant, en le fixant intensément. « C'est ma fille ! Mais c'est aussi une mutante très puissante et je dois faire ce qu'il faut pour la garder en sécurité. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre en permanence sur le qui-vive en attendant que vos amis ou vos voisins décrètent un jour que votre fille est un monstre qu'il faudrait enfermer parce que même ses pairs la juge trop dangereuse. »

« Ne présumez pas trop vite ce que vous ignorez. », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents d'un air dangereux. La seconde suivante, Joanna prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'apaiser.

« Il est déjà très tard, nous ferions mieux d'aller tous nous coucher. », proposa sa femme, se levant avec calme.

La blonde acquiesça, exténuée, tandis qu'Erik quittait la pièce, Nina dans ses bras, avec une expression renfrognée.

« Je suis désolée ! Notre présence vous cause beaucoup d'embarras. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme cela. C'est impoli et… »

Magda remarqua l'expression d'immense détresse de leur invitée et la manière dont elle se tordait les mains. Elle lui posa une main douce sur l'épaule.

« Ce n'est rien, mon mari a été un peu inconvenant. Il a eu un passé difficile et il a parfois des réactions excessives. Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité ici, Elisa, et vous pouvez rester comme vous voulez. »

Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage très pâle mais reconnaissant.

« Oh non, nous partirons dès demain. Nous ne voulons pas déranger… »

Magda secoua la tête.

« Sottises ! Savez-vous seulement où aller ? Erik peut être indélicat mais il n'est pas sans cœur, il sera d'accord avec moi. Je vais vous conduire dans la chambre de Nina, venez. »

L'humaine guida la blonde qui avait pris Kelsie dans ses bras. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle refermait la porte derrière elle, laissant la mère et la fille s'installer confortablement, tandis qu'elle-même regagnait la chambre conjugale.

Erik l'attendait, Nina endormie à ses côtés. Magda soupira.

« Je crois bien que tu as mis notre invitée au bord de la crise de nerfs. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un reproche et Erik décida qu'il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son épouse, d'autant plus avec leur fille présente dans la pièce.

Gardant les yeux fixés droits devant lui, il lui répondit néanmoins d'un ton calme et neutre.

« Je ne comprends pas comment l'un des nôtres peut brider son propre enfant. Il n'y a pas de mots pour… »

Magda vint le rejoindre et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Peut-être que tu verrais les choses autrement si tu pensais que Nina peut être dangereuse sans même le vouloir ou si nous ne pouvions pas avoir une vie normale du fait de son pouvoir. »

Magda enlaça son mari par le coup et frotta son front contre le sien, sachant que le grand méchant loup allait céder devant tant de tendresse. Une minute plus tard, il soupirait :

« Que ferais-je sans vous, mes chéries ? »

« Et un hourra pour le retour du bon gros nounours ! », le taquina-t-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Pour tous ses défauts, Erik ne pouvait pas nier son cœur. Il était peut-être très froid avec les inconnus mais dès qu'il acceptait de laisser les gens entrer dans sa vie, il se battait jusqu'au bout pour eux. C'est pourquoi Magda ne doutait absolument pas de la réussite de cette cohabitation. Elle sentait déjà que Nina et Kelsie allaient devenir de très grandes amies et que le reste suivrait.

Elle s'endormit donc confiante et comblée dans les bras de son mari. Erik resta quant à lui un long moment allongé dans l'obscurité, plongé dans ses pensées.

 **XM-XM-XM-**

Une onde fugitive, comme l'écho d'une présence dans son esprit la réveilla.

« Papa ? »

Kelsie se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue, sa mère profondément endormie à côté d'elle.

Elle était pourtant sûr d'elle l'avait senti dans son esprit. Aussi vivement qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, lorsque ses parents et elle menaient encore une vie paisible et insouciante. Tous les trois. Ou du moins, tous les trois, heureux au milieu des autres élèves et professeurs.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'Il l'avait pris qu'elle le percevait. Son esprit criait vers elle. Mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas, pas complètement. Ce nouvel esprit - qui était pourtant bien celui de son père, elle pouvait le certifier – paraissait plus sombre, plus puissant et plus menaçant.

 _Onslaught_ , son propre esprit lui murmura ce nom comme s'il avait une quelconque signification. Puis une nouvelle attaque mentale, et une autre encore comme quelqu'un qui chercherait quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans répit.

« _Papa !_ »

Son esprit retranscrit le sanglot mental pourtant l'intensité de l'esprit étranger ne diminua pas, balayant tout sur son passage.

Alors, les larmes aux yeux et à regret, Kelsie commença à dessiner une nouvelle réalité, à peine différente de celle-ci pour échapper à l'emprise maléfique et protéger les siens. Une nouvelle fois. Sa mère n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, songea-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, lorsqu'ils l'auraient enfin libéré, ils redeviendraient une vrai famille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le temps s'écoula, paisiblement, et les jours devinrent finalement des semaines. Dès le lendemain de leur arrivée, Nina et Kelsie passaient des heures et des heures à jouer ensemble. Leurs mères respectives étaient également devenues très proches et avaient pris l'habitude de se partager les tâches quotidiennes ou de les effectuer ensemble dans une harmonie parfaite.

Quant à Erik, il se rendait toujours à l'usine et s'était rapidement aperçu avec soulagement que les ouvriers avaient _oublié_ l'épisode malencontreux. Souvent, après le travail, il passait de longs moments à jouer avec Nina et Kelsie mais également à les guider dans la maîtrise de leurs dons. Dans ces moments-là, il pensait à Charles en se demandant ce que son ami télépathe lui aurait dit en le voyant agir ainsi. L'homme plein de compassion aurait sûrement éprouvé une joie intense pour lui.

Ce jour-là, en revenant de l'usine, le manipulateur de métal avait emmené les deux fillettes au bord de l'étang qui se trouvait tout près de leur maison. Nina s'était amusée à dresser quelques-uns de ses petits compagnons comme messagers tandis que Kelsie avait donnée une fourrure à rayures noires et blanches à un faon et que la moufette se retrouvait brune à pois blancs. De son côté, Erik avait chipé un plateau de petits biscuits tout juste sortis du four en le faisant voler jusqu'à eux.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs présentement en train de les goûter, assis tranquillement sur le sol de la forêt.

« Vous avez encore surpassé mes attentes, les filles, vous méritiez bien une petite récompense. Nina, ta mère les a fait en pensant à toi et non aux écureuils. Kelsie, tu m'expliques pourquoi je viens de voir passer un canard avec des cornes ? C'est de ses pattes palmées dont il a plutôt besoin. »

Sa fille murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa nouvelle amie et les petites filles gloussèrent. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une hirondelle était en train de faire son nid sur les cheveux d'Erik. Celui-ci se concentra sur le fer contenu dans le petit corps pour le soulever et le déposer au sol.

« Je ne suis pas non plus votre nouveau jouet. », dit-il, mi taquin mi sérieux.

Ce n'était clairement pas la chose à dire. Une minute plus tard, il était cloué au sol, son abdomen attaqué par quatre mains chatouilleuses.

Mais il était passé mettre dans cet art-là et les fillettes eurent tôt fait de se retrouver au sol avec lui.

« Qui va crier grâce, maintenant ? »

« Papa ! », rit Nina en se relevant, avant d'ajouter vers sa complice en mauvais coup. « Tiens-lui les bras, Kels ! »

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et la pauvre Kelsie rencontra à nouveau le sol de la forêt la seconde suivante. Mais Erik veilla à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal, avant de se redresser lui aussi, les bras de Nina enroulés autour de son coup.

« Allez, les puces, il va falloir songer à rentrer où l'on va encore se faire gronder. »

Kelsie, qui s'était assise en tailleur à côté de lui, acquiesça. Nina posa la tête sur l'épaule de son père, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je voudrais que ce soit comme cela pour toujours. Toi, moi, Maman, Kelsie et Elisa. »

« Et mon père. », ajouta la fillette à la chevelure chocolat-noisette sans une seconde pensée.

« Et ton père. », Nina hocha la tête d'un air grave et lâcha son père pour enlacer Kelsie, comprenant la détresse qui venait de saisir son amie aussi clairement que le language des animaux.

Discret, Erik mit fin à ce moment nostalgique en se relevant et tendant la main aux deux fillettes mais aucun ne la saisir.

« On fait la course ? »

Les deux enfants s'élancèrent à perdre haleine vers la maison. Derrière eux, Erik soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux. C'est qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Kelsie et Nina mettaient tranquillement la table tandis que Magda et Elisa s'activaient joyeusement dans la cuisine. Lorsque l'Allemand pénétra dans la pièce aux odeurs alléchantes, il salua courtoisement la blonde et alla voler un baiser à sa femme, tandis qu'Elisa détournait les yeux pour leur laisser une certaine intimité.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller pique-niquer dans le champ aux coquelicots ce dimanche ? Après manger, Nina et Kelsie pourrait aller faire une ballade avec les cheveux sauvages d'à côté. »

Depuis que sa fille comprenait les subtilités de son pouvoir, l'équitation était devenue l'une de ses activités favorites et elle avait eut tôt fait d'y initier sa nouvelle amie qui se débrouillait vraiment très bien pour une débutante.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon mari ? », lui demanda Magda en souriant.

Il est vrai qu'Erik était du genre père surprotecteur et veillait jalousement sur sa fille. Mais il avait encore été témoin des progrès de sa fille sur son don cet après-midi et savait que les deux fillettes ne risquaient rien tant qu'elles ne s'éloigneraient pas trop.

« Cela nous permettra de passer enfin un peu de temps entre adultes, vous ne pensez pas ? », continua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Elisa se tourna vers eux.

« Vous voudrez que je les accompagne pour vous laisser seuls tous les deux ? »

Ne comprenant pas, Erik fronça les sourcils puis rougit presque en réalisant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Magda éclata quant à elle d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Entre la question de leur amie et les rougeurs adorables de son mari, il y avait de quoi.

« Non… non, ne t'inquiètes pas Elisa, cela nous permettra simplement de discuter plus tranquillement. », intervint Magda en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à son mari penaud.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, deux tornades pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Maman, maman, qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ? »

Nina sauta dans les bras de son père. Les rires féminins qui s'étaient calmés reprirent une seconde plus tard lorsque la fillette brune remarqua :

« Papa, t'as trop chaud ? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? »

Erik leva les yeux au ciel. Mais bon, à quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'attendre avec quatre femmes à

la maison ?

 **XM-XM-XM**

A la joie de chacun, le dimanche suivant arriva très vite. Le repas était délicieux et les adultes avaient autorisé Nina à appeler les deux chevaux dès que tout le monde eut terminé. Les fillettes s'étaient ensuite rapidement éloignées, tout à fait à l'aise sur leurs montures.

Toujours vigilant, Erik leur avait ordonné de ne pas s'éloigner et jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil dans leur direction. A côté de lui, Magda et Elisa papotaient joyeusement.

Soudain, une question qu'il gardait depuis quelques temps en réserve lui revint à l'esprit et il se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde.

« Où est le père de Kelsie ? »

L'expression d'Elisa se ferma aussitôt, un peu comme si elle avait érigé un de ses boucliers mentaux. Puis la femme détourna ses yeux étincelants, visiblement mal à l'aise. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible.

Joanna quêta le regard gris, le poussant à la modération. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Erik ressentait le besoin de savoir. En effet, Kelsie avait évoqué à plusieurs reprises l'homme, et, à travers ses paroles, il lui avait semblait que l'enfant éprouvait un profond attachement pour son père, attachement particulièrement réciproque. Kelsie et son père devait partager un lien spécial, sans doute renforcé par leurs dons psychiques respectifs.

Erik se força à la tempérance mais il avait du mal à imaginer qu'un homme aussi attaché à sa famille que le mari d'Elisa puisse abandonner sa famille. Quelque chose clochait et le manipulateur de métal, sans comprendre tout à fait la raison de cet intérêt soudain, avait bien l'intention de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ne serait-ce que dans l'intérêt de Kelsie et sa mère auxquelles lui et sa famille, habituellement reclus, s'étaient beaucoup attachés ces derniers temps.

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas télépathe, Erik, mais apparemment vous savez comment découvrir les secrets des autres. », lui répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire triste.

L'Allemand n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer de ce reproche qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Par-dessus l'épaule d'Elisa, sa femme lui lança clairement un regard noir, lui signifiant qu'il était en train de se mêler de quelque chose qui ne les regardait absolument pas.

Mais le sentiment d'être sur la juste voie se renforça en observant Nina enseigner les différents galops à la petite fille aux yeux bleus perçants. Quels ennuis avaient conduit ici cette adorable enfant et sa mère au moment précis où lui-même obtenait une seconde chance avec sa propre famille ?

« Mon mari ne nous a certainement pas abandonnées, si c'est ce que vous pensez, Henryk. », fit la voix calme et chantante.

L'Allemand remarqua que la blonde regardait également en direction des enfants mais ses yeux ne semblaient rien voir, comme si la femme était perdue dans ses souvenirs en ce moment précis.

Avant que son mari ne puisse répondre, Magda posa une main sur l'épaule de leur nouvelle amie.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de nous dire. Nous ne voulons pas être intrusifs… »

Mais l'autre femme ne l'entendit pas et continua.

« C'est un homme exceptionnel. Je n'ai jamais regretté aucun moment passé à ses côtés, même quand il captait sur lui l'attention de tout le monde et que je n'étais que son ombre. Même si je sais au fond de moi qu'il est toujours celui vers lequel Kelsie se tourne en priorité et que je ne suis parfois que le second rôle. Après tout, ils ne le font pas exprès et je soupçonne depuis fort longtemps que cela vient en partie de la convergence de leurs mutations. Ils ont tissé un lien spécial, dès que Kelsie est apparue dans mon ventre. Je ne pourrai jamais en être jalouse, leur relation père-fille a quelque chose de magnifique et d'intense et je préfèrerai sans fois mourir avant de la voir brisée. », finit-elle, la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre. Je vous ai vu interagir avec votre fille, Henryk. Cela ne change rien que votre fille ait un don bien différent ou que votre femme soit humaine, je sais que vous ne les échangeriez pas pour tout l'or du monde. »

Erik acquiesça lentement. A présent, Nina et Kelsie s'entrainaient au saut d'obstacle sur des rondins de bois.

Mais Elisa n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question essentielle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle resserra son châle sur ses épaules, comme une protection, avant de continuer de la même voix lointaine.

« Il a du partir, il y a quelques mois. Il ne contrôle plus ses pouvoirs et sa puissance nous met en danger chaque jour à chaque seconde. Je ne lui en veux pas. »

Erik fit tourner ses explications en boucle dans sa tête. Un instant, la pensée de Charles Xavier l'avait effleuré mais le vieil ami qu'il avait quitté contrôlait parfaitement ses pouvoirs et Charles était sans doute très loin d'être le seul télépathe sur terre. Pour preuve, Erik en connaissait déjà deux autres.

Il comprenait aussi, particulièrement depuis qu'il avait une chance de ne plus reproduire les erreurs de son passé. Nina et Magda étaient tout pour lui.

Et sans doute était-ce le cas pour ce télépathe avec Kelsie et Elisa.

Après tout, quel homme pourrait survivre en craignant de blesser les êtres les plus chers à son cœur ?

 **XM-XM-XM**

Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard qu'Erik obtint finalement l'ultime réponse. Réveillé par un cri résonnant dans le silence de la nuit, il se leva aussitôt, fit signe à Magda de rester calme et se précipita dans la chambre des filles. Ils avaient construit une nouvelle pièce afin de donner une vraie chambre à Elisa, mais, rapidement complices, Nina et Kelsie avaient tenues à cohabiter dans une seule pièce.

Nina s'était redressée en position assise dans son lit mais ne semblait souffrir de rien et secoua négativement la tête pour lui confirmer que ce n'était pas elle qui avait crié. Mais Erik n'en avait pas besoin car dans le lit juste à côté, Kelsie tremblait violemment et s'agitait dans tous les sens, comme en proie à un cauchemar.

« Va prévenir Elisa. »

Nina sortit aussitôt de la pièce et le manipulateur de métal s'approche de la fillette.

« Papa, papa, non ! S'il te plaît… »

Les larmes ruissellaientt sur les joues de l'enfant qui fut prise de tremblement de plus en plus incontrôlables. Erik posa une main qu'il espèrait calmante sur son front. Kelsie était brûlante.

« Kelsie. Hé, Kelsie ? Regarde-moi, concentre-toi sur ma voix ! »

En vain, l'Allemand essaya-t-il de la ramener. Puis, il se rendit soudain compte que ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais noirs et que le fond d'œil blanc a totalement disparu. Comme si la fillette était possédée. Ou plutôt piégée dans l'esprit d'un autre.

D'ailleurs, au moment où Erik plongea son regard dans le sien, il sentit une attaque mentale sur son propre esprit.

« Non, Papa ! Papa, lâche-le ! »

Une sorte de court-circuit le libéra. En regardant tout autour de lui, sans lâcher Kelsie, Erik n'aperçut qu'un mélange de contours flous. Il se rendit alors compte que la petite fille de sept ans était en train de faire usage de son don extraordinaire et tentait de redessiner plusieurs réalités à la fois afin de se libérer de l'emprise psychique.

Mais, visiblement, le lien spécial avec son père semblait plus un handicap qu'un avantage en cet instant précis et la fillette eut beau se débattre, elle ne put échapper à l'emprise.

Soudain, Nina revient avec sa mère et Elisa. Tandis que la femme et la fille d'Erik restèrent dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, Magda serrant sa fille contre elle, Elisa se précipita au chevet de la sienne, prenant les deux petites mains brûlantes dans les siennes.

« C'est étrange. Elle a appelé son père à plusieurs reprises et on dirait qu'il la retient prisonnière par la seule force de son esprit. »

La jeune femme blonde lui lance un regard affolé avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa fille. Elle dégagea une mèche brune et appela d'une voix douce :

« Kelsie, Kelsie, ma belle… »

Puis le manipulateur la vit qui tentait d'ériger un bouclier, sans doute dans l'espoir de repousser l'attaquant. Mais rien n'y fit et Kelsie convulsa littéralement sur son lit. Les adultes furentt impuissants et Dieu sait qu'Erik avait horreur de se sentir impuissant lorsque quelqu'un qu'il aimait souffrait.

A côté de lui, Elisa portait une expression dévastée sur son beau visage. Elle tenta à nouveau d'ériger une protection. En vain.

« Lâche-la ! Lâche-la, Charles ! C'est ta fille ! »

Erik ne l'entendit qu'à moitié car une idée lui était venue et il avait besoin de se concentrer. Sa concentration est payante puisque son ancien casque, qui venait de traverser toute la maison, reposait soudain au creux de sa paume.

Il repoussa alors gentiment la blonde et posa le casque sur la tête de l'enfant agitée. Moins d'une minute plus tard, celle-ci redevint totalement calme et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle. Kelsie avait l'air épuisé et s'effondra en larmes dans l'étreinte de sa mère.

Erik, quant à lui, était retourné auprès de sa famille. Magda se serra contre lui et Nina vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'ils observaient en silence la dévastation devant eux.

« Je suis désolée, vrai-ment dé-so-lée… » pleura la fillette aux yeux bleus. « Maman, je ne vou-lais p-p-pas, je t-te jure… », Kelsie se tourna vers le manipulateur de métal. « Je jure… je ne pensais qu'il serait un danger pour vous… »

C'est en plongeant son regard dans celui perçant de l'enfant qu'Erik comprit enfin pourquoi elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait très bien connu. D'autant que sa mère avait laissé échapper un nom. Il croisa alors fermement le regard de l'adulte qui le suppliait de comprendre.

« Je crois bien que nous devons parler. »

 **XM-XM-XM**

Pendant que Magda recouchait les petites, Erik alla préparer du café dans la cuisine. Ils allaient en avoir furieusement besoin pour la conversation qui suivrait.

Elisa était déjà assise à table, ses yeux émeraude perdus dans le lointain. Erik fit léviter jusqu'à elle la cafetière et les trois tasses avant de s'asseoir à son tour, juste en face.

« Les filles sont à nouveau endormies. Tout va bien. » dit Magda en les rejoignant.

Erik et Elisa échangèrent un regard vide de toute illusion. En quelques minutes, leur paisible univers s'est effondré.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Charles ? »

Le ton de l'Allemand était ferme mais calme. Malgré lui, il sentit – avant même d'en être certain – qu'il avait beaucoup de responsabilités dans cette tournure des choses. Tournure qui était une catastrophe, il doit se l'avouer. D'accord, il avait sauvé sa famille mais cette fois, c'était la vie de Charles Xavier qui avait été brisée. Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas fait assez de mal à son plus vieil et fidèle ami.

Devant lui, Elisa pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux comme si elle essayait d'échapper à une réalité trop horrible pour être vrai.

Erik soupira. Il n'avait certainement aucune envie de la brusquer. Alors il commença.

« Dans la réalité dans laquelle j'étais il y a encore quelques semaines, j'ai une nouvelle fois perdu l'espoir, rejoint un mutant surpuissant et mégalomane pour être une nouvelle fois sauvé, et ce dans tous les sens du terme, par Charles Xavier. Ici, je me retrouve dans un univers où ma famille a été sauvée mais où mon meilleur ami a apparemment de très gros problèmes. Je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. »

C'est bien l'une des rares fois où un profond désespoir était audible dans le ton d'Erik Lehnsherr et Elisa consentit finalement à le regarder en face.

Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole. Magda était déjà en train de demander, d'une voix particulièrement blanche :

« Qu'entends-tu par 'ma famille a été sauvée' ? »

Erik se tourna vers sa femme et lut dans son regard qu'elle avait simplement peur de comprendre. Alors, tout en douceur, il passe les prochaines minutes à lui raconter comment, dans cette réalité parallèle, il les a perdu, elle et Nina, à cause de la peur des humains et comment il s'est allié à Apocalypse avant que Charles (qu'il avoue honteusement avoir kidnappé, honteux car franchement quel genre d'homme peut faire du mal à son meilleur ami sans se stopper ?) ne le sauve, aidé de ses X-Men.

Il sourit presque en entendant le titre, car il savait bien que ce n'est certainement pas Charles – le modeste, naïf et pacifique ami – qui a inventé ce sobriquet, même si cette appellation est parfaite pour les amis du Professeur X.

Les deux femmes écoutèrent dans un silence presque religieux.

A la fin, Erik ne put qu'admirer la force de caractère qui venait d'écouter sans s'effondrer comment leurs morts à elle et Nina avaient pu provoquer un tel déchaînement de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'en parla même pas à voix haute mais l'Allemand savait que le sujet ne serait pas abandonné si facilement.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un échange. », la voix quelque peu lointaine d'Elisa leur parvint. « Dans la première réalité, Erik, tu avais perdu ta famille, et maintenant que celle-ci a été sauvé, c'est Charles qui a été sacrifié. Cela s'est déjà produit quand Kelsie utilisait son don. »

Il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans sa voix, c'était un triste mais simple constat. Après tout, très attachée à présent à Nina et Magda, le choix à faire n'en était que plus douloureux pour la blonde.

Là où Erik comprenait parfaitement, c'était parce que lui-même n'avait aucune envie de laisser son meilleur ami exposé au danger mais n'était pas non plus prêt à risquer les personnes qu'il aimait. Entourage dont, à force d'user de patience et d'adresse pour atteindre ce cœur endurci, faisaient à présent partie Kelsie et Elisa.

« Je suis désolé. », adressa-t-il à cette dernière. Il le signifiait réellement.

« Ne le sois pas. », répondit-elle. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être enfin heureux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. », conclut-elle en se levant.

Le fait qu'elle soit passée au tutoiement lui prouvait que ses sentiments amicaux étaient réciproques.

Erik la retint au tout dernier moment et fut heureux de voir que sa femme avait eut la même réaction que lui.

« Charles est mon ami et l'un des meilleurs hommes que j'ai connu. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Sa réponse vint sous la forme d'un sourire triste mais reconnaissant.

« Même si tu le pouvais, ce serait injuste de ma part de te demander de risquer la vie tranquille que tu peux enfin mener. »

« Et dans laquelle, si je ne fais rien, il manquera toujours mon meilleur ami. Je t'en prie ! Dis-le-moi. »

Il sentait qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à céder. Magda joignit leur main en guise de soutien.

« Et votre fille a également besoin de son père, Elisa. »

Ce fut l'ultime argument. Cette dernière se rassit dans un soupir.

« Apocalypse nous a pris Charles. Il a essayé de lutter dans un premier temps, puis l'abomination a été trop forte. Avec toute cette puissance à sa disposition, ce n'est plus le Charles que nous connaissons tous. Ses pouvoirs surpassent tout et _Onslaught_ remplace à présent Charles. Une entité presque inhumaine qui n'a plus de famille et qui peut tout dévaster sur son passage. Le problème supplémentaire, c'est que cela ne suffit même plus à Apocalypse. S'il tenait Kelsie également, avec son pouvoir de tout plier à sa volonté comme les apparences et même les esprits, il serait totalement instoppable. Tel un Dieu. »

« Donc, cela signifie que, du fait de son lien spécial avec son père, Kelsie est la source pour récupérer Charles ? », demanda tout d'un coup Erik.

Il s'efforça de ravaler sa culpabilité en voyant le regard horrifié de la blonde. Il n'avait jamais aimé se servir d'enfants comme de la chaire à canon, mais ce n'était pas comme si Kelsie était réellement sans défense. Il savait qu'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance pour que cela se termine bien. Qu'ils récupèrent Charles et reviennent tous sains et saufs.

« J'ai déjà perdu mon mari ! Je refuse de perdre ma fille également ! »

C'était un véritable hurlement de désespoir. Elisa était complètement retournée, et Erik le voyait bien, dans cet état-là, il n'arrivera pas à la faire comprendre qu'il s'agirait seulement de tenter leur chance pour que tout puisse redevenir dans l'ordre.

Magda prit la blonde par les épaules afin de la forcer à se rasseoir et lui fit des cercles dans le dos avec sa paume pour l'apaiser. En face d'elles, le manipulateur de métal prit son visage dans ses mains, désespéré. Il avait su dès le départ que s'attacher ne serait-ce qu'à Joanna allait faire mal, comme les émotions humaines le faisaient toujours, pourtant il n'a jamais rien regretté, à part peut-être son amitié perdue avec Charles.

Et à présent que celui-ci était en danger, il entrevoyait de remuer ciel et terre pour le sauver. Pourquoi la jeune femme ne voyait-elle pas comme lui qu'il y avait une réelle chance pour que…

« Maman ? »

Les adultes se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le seuil de la pièce. Kelsie et Nina se tenaient là, côte à côte et main dans la main. En cet instant, Erik comprit pourquoi on dit qu'un enfant est un rayon de soleil pour ses parents. Si jeunes et pourtant déjà si fortes. Erik ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de fierté et de gratitude en les contemplant.

Kelsie lâcha la main de son amie pour se diriger vers sa mère en larmes.

« Maman ? Maman, s'il y a ne serait qu'un brin d'espoir que papa revienne un jour à la maison, j'aimerais qu'on saisisse cette chance. Je sais que cela te fait peur et que tu veux me protéger, mais quelque part, je ne serais jamais complète sans lui. Et toi non plus. Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, nous n'aurons pas à affronter Apocalypse seules. », conclut-elle en coulant un regard interrogatif vers l'Allemand.

Erik acquiesça, soulagé. Plus de doute quand au fait qu'Elisa donnerait son accord. Cependant, il fut également prit au dépourvu lorsque Magda avança vers eux, tenant leur fille par la main.

« Et nous venons avec vous. C'est non-négociable. », indiqua sa femme en le voyant commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Nous sommes une famille, non ? Alors nous nous serrons les coudes les uns les autres. »

Kelsie lui sourit et s'empressa de rejoindre Nina. Les deux fillettes s'éloignèrent pour babiller joyeusement, tandis qu'Elisa, séchant ses larmes, vint rejoindre Magda et l'embrassa avec gratitude.

Contempler le magnifique tableau formé par elles quatre calma les angoisses du manipulateur de métal qui acquiesça intérieurement les propos de son épouse. C'est vrai, ils étaient déjà très unis, tel une famille. Erik comprit alors qu'il ne manquait plus qu'une seule personne pour que leur bonheur fût complet.

Ses pensées n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'il se retrouva enlacé et qu'une chevelure blonde se posa sur son épaule, le regard plein de reconnaissance.

« Merci, Erik. »

C'était peut-être des mots simples mais qui avaient une telle valeur.

Il était grand temps d'aller sauver un homme qu'il l'avait toujours aidé et qui, à plusieurs niveaux, était comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Note : J'espère que tous ceux qui me lisent apprécient toujours autant cette histoire. Ce serait vraiment sympa que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, si mon Erik n'est pas trop OC (même si la paternité peut changer un homme) ou si ce n'est pas trop dégoulinant de pathos en général.**

 **Petite précision : j'ai changé le prénom de Joanna en Magda puisqu'apparemment c'est le prénom de la mère de Nina. Je suis par ailleurs restée un long moment confuse car je croyais en réalité que c'était celui de la mère de Pietro et Wanda. Je vais donc essayer de le changer dans les deux premiers chapitres mais peut-être que cela prendra un petit peu de temps car il faut que je vois comment faire sans devoir supprimer puis poster à nouveau ma fic.**

 **Autre chose : je ne pense pas mettre Quicksilver dans mon histoire, mais si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas en tant que fils d'Erik. Nina est son seul enfant, ici.**

 **Dans cette histoire parallèle à la réalité, Alex est encore vivant et Logan est déjà professeur.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **XM-XM-XM**

Ils avaient pris leur décision dès le lendemain. Sur les conseils d'Elisa, ils décidèrent de commencer par se rendre à Westchester où ils pourraient demander de l'aide à Hank, Raven et les autres.

Ils voyageraient léger, n'emportant qu'un peu de nourriture, de l'argent et quelques habits de rechange. Si tout se passait bien, ils arriveraient à Westchester sous trois jours. Le premier jour serait passé à se rendre à l'aéroport de Varsovie par le bais des trains locaux, puis le vol dureraient près de dix heures jusqu'en Amérique.

Kelsie avait quelque peu râlé en découvrant le temps que cela mettrait mais sa mère lui avait strictement interdit d'utiliser son pouvoir pour les faire voyager afin de ne pas créer une instabilité de plus. Quant à Nina, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyagerait hors de son pays et cela lui avait apporté quelques craintes que ses parents avaient rapidement réussi à calmer.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent le soir du troisième jour à l'Institut Xavier pour enfants surdoués, sur les coups de sept heures.

Pour Erik qui y était venu quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'y avait pas grande surprise mais Nina et Magda regardaient autour d'elles avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

En effet, le dîner n'était pas encore servi et de nombreux élèves profitaient encore du parc, jouant sur le terrain de basket ou se prélassant au bord de l'étang. Mais le plus important : ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs en toute liberté et sérénité. La petite Polonaise vit même un petit garçon 'marcher' sur l'eau.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle tira sur la manche de son père qui se pencha vers elle avec un sourire affectueux.

« Tu as vu, Papa ? Ils sont comme toi, Elisa, Kelsie et moi ! Tu savais qu'un tel endroit existait ? »

Erik n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kelsie la prenait déjà par la main.

« Bienvenue à la maison ! C'est une école pour mutants et c'est papa qui l'a fondée ! », fit-elle avec fierté. « Viens, je vais te présenter. » Elle jeta néanmoins un regard interrogateur vers sa mère qui acquiesça lentement.

« Tant que vous ne faîtes pas de bêtises. »

C'était Erik qui avait rajouté cette condition, d'un ton mi-sévère mi-affectueux. Nina lui répondit aussitôt un sage 'oui, papa' tandis que la fille de Charles lui adressait un petit sourire charmeur. Dans un tel moment, Kelsie ressemblait trait pour trait à son père et la résolution d'Erik de tout faire pour récupérer son meilleur ami se renforça.

L'instant suivant, les fillettes s'élancèrent dans une course effrénée jusqu'à l'étang. Puis, une fois arrivées au bord de l'eau, six ou sept enfants vinrent les rejoindre, à la fois heureux de retrouver Kelsie et curieux de rencontrer Nina.

Cette dernière n'avait cependant pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention et s'était inconsciemment rapprochée de sa nouvelle amie.

Erik, qui observait la scène de ses yeux d'aigle, se tendit jusqu'à ce que la main de Magda ne se pose doucement sur son épaule et que la voix d'Elisa ne retentisse.

« Elle ne risque absolument rien. Ils sont simplement curieux et tu peux voir que Kels a un certain charisme au milieu d'eux.

« La digne fille de son père. », lança l'Allemand dans un mince sourire.

Elisa lui sourit tristement en réponse avant de changer de sujet.

« Venez, je vais vous faire visiter. »

Mais Elisa avait visiblement occulté le fait qu'en tant que professeur très aimée, son absence avait chagriné les plus jeunes. Certains d'entre eux la repérèrent aussitôt et bientôt, une douzaine d'enfants entre quatre et sept ans accoururent autour d'elle.

« Madame ! Bonjour Professeur ! Oh, vous nous avez manqué, vous savez ! », fit le chœur des jeunes voix.

Elisa les accueillit en retour avec bienveillance et s'aperçut avec amusement, que si la plupart ne semblait pas craindre d'être proches de Magda, c'était une autre histoire en ce qui concernait le manipulateur de métal. Lorsque la guérisseuse croisa le regard de ce dernier, il leva un unique sourcil, la défiant de faire la moindre remarque.

Elle remarqua néanmoins que la petite Kitty Pride, meilleure amie et partenaire en mauvais coups de sa fille n'avait décidément peur de rien. La fillette fixait le manipulateur de métal d'un air insondable.

« Vous êtes Magnéto. »

Le ton enfantin n'exprimait aucune admiration, bien au contraire. Elisa se rappela vite que Kitty vouait une adoration particulière à Charles et décida de détourner son attention avant que cette rencontre ne tourne au vinaigre.

« Bonjour, Kitty. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais Kels est revenue avec moi, elle est déjà au bord de l'eau. » La femme blonde désigna l'étang du doigt.

L'hésitation se peignit alors sur le visage que la petite fille tourna vers elle.

« Je sais… Mais elle déjà avec cette fille, Na-… Ni- »

« Nina. », intervint Magda, après avoir vu le regard de son mari s'assombrir face à l'attitude un peu réticente de Kitty. « C'est notre fille. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais, elle est très gentille. »

« Ce n'est pas çà… », rétorqua Kitty, fixant toujours les enfants au bord de l'eau, une lueur d'envie au fond des yeux.

Elisa comprit exactement ce qui se passait au moment où Erik s'apprêtait à défendre sa fille à haute voix.

« Kitty ! Ma fille n'est pas une chose, elle ne t'appartient certainement pas. », gronda-t-elle légèrement la fillette. « Et qu'elle se soit trouvée une nouvelle amie ne signifie pas du tout qu'elle t'ait oubliée. », conclut-elle avec plus de douceur.

Le visage de Kitty s'éclaira en un instant.

« Alors je peux lui faire une surprise ? »

« Elle n'attend que cela. »

La petite fille disparut aussitôt… à travers le sol. Pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans le dos de sa meilleure amie, après avoir émergée du sol sous les yeux ronds de Nina. Quant à Kelsie, après la première surprise passée, elle démarra une partie de chatouillis généralisée.

Les adultes les observèrent avec amusement puis Elisa se tourna vers l'Allemand.

« Je suis désolée. Elle ne voulait aucun mal à Nina. Mais elle et Kelsie sont inséparables depuis que Kitty est arrivée ici il y a cinq ans et il lui faut parfois du temps pour arriver à tolérer les nouveaux amis de Kelsie. »

Magda lui prit gentiment le bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous savons que notre cher Erik réagit parfois excessivement. »

Les deux femmes rirent avec légèreté, complices.

Mais l'attention de l'homme était restée concentrée sur une phrase.

« Cinq ans ? Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Que s'est-il passé avec sa famille ? », demanda l'Allemand, alerté.

Elisa redevint sérieuse, la mine assombrie.

« Ses parents, originaire de Californie, l'exploitait dans leur cirque familial pour leurs numéros de passe-passe et l'oubliait très souvent dans la malle pour la nuit. Quand elle est arrivée ici, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal pour la dissuader de dormir dans des placards. Elle s'est tout de suite attachée à nous et considère Kelsie comme sa sœur. » En face d'elle, Erik serra les poings tandis que ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. « Mais le plus malheureux dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle est loin d'être un cas isolé. Rares sont les parents qui restent en contact avec leurs enfants dès que ceux-ci arrivent à l'école et plus rares encore ceux qui leur rendent visite. La plupart considère que cet institut remplace une famille presque inexistante et Charles et moi avons appris à considérer cela comme un point positif. » La jeune femme soupira brièvement avant de continuer d'une voix plus joyeuse. « Allez, je veux avoir le temps de vous donner vos quartiers avant le dîner. »

Elle s'élança alors d'un pas souple et Erik et Magda la suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Où ils furent à nouveau interrompus, par une nouvelle voix, adulte cette fois-ci.

« Elisa ?! Quand êtes-vous arrivés ? Cela fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir ! »

En face d'eux, se tenait un Alex Summers au meilleur de sa forme. Les cheveux blonds mi-longs et les yeux pétillants, il enlaça chaleureusement la femme de son mentor, avant de se tourner vers le manoir en s'écriant.

« Hé, le Fauve, viens donc voir qui est arrivé ! »

Une minute plus tard, une peluche bleue à forme humaine les rejoignit sur le perron.

« Elisa ? Vous allez bien ? Où est la petite ? », fit Hank en regardant autour de lui.

« T'inquiètes donc pas, boule de poils, ce qui est sûr, c'est que Monkey ici présente réagit beaucoup plus vite que toi. »

Une troisième figure, les cheveux et la barbe en collier hirsutes, se dirigeait tranquillement vers eux. Son coup était entouré par deux bras petits et fins et Kelsie, son ' parasite' avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

« Logan ! Bonjour ! J'espère qu'elle ne commence pas déjà à vous ennuyer. »

« Ca ne fait rien. », répondit Alex à sa place. « Il apprend le dur métier de professeur préféré. Pas vrai, Logan ? Et au fait, Wolwerine, on ne fume pas en présence des enfants ! », fit le jeune homme blond en lui retirant directement le cigare de la bouche. 

Mais cela ne servit à rien puisqu'à l'aide de son pouvoir, Kelsie en fournit un autre à Logan qui regarda son jeune collègue d'un air narquois.

Elisa soupira.

« Kels, lâche un peu Logan et viens par ici. »

L'homme se pencha afin que la fillette puisse descendre plus facilement. Puis Kelsie rejoignit sa mère en sautillant.

« Et qu'as-tu donc fait de Kitty et Nina ? »

« Ici, ici ! », fit la voix nettement reconnaissable de la jeune Kitty Pride. Elle tenait Nina par la main et l'avait entraînée jusqu'aux adultes rassemblés. Les deux petites se faufilèrent entre Hank, Alex et Logan pour rejoindre Elisa et les parents de Nina. Logan leva un sourcil en apercevant un lièvre sur l'épaule de Nina et une mésange dans les cheveux de Kitty.

« Kels, Kels, tu sais quoi ? Avec le pouvoir de Nina, les parents n'auront plus peur de nous voir nous balader à cheval sans accompagnateur ! Ce serait cool, hein ? »

« T'as raison. », acquiesça son amie. Puis, se tournant vers Logan : « Cela vous fera du temps libre en plus comme cela. »

Kelsie sentit néanmoins une main douce mais ferme se poser sur son épaule.

« Tut-tut-tut. Ben voyons ! Kelsie, Logan est peut-être votre professeur référent, mais je suis encore ta mère alors je dis que nous verrons. Bon, à part çà, il faut que je vous présente…. », commença-t-elle en désignant de la main Nina et ses parents.

« Pas besoin, nous connaissons déjà Magneto. », grondèrent en cœur Hank et Alex tout en fixant celui-ci d'un regard peu amène.

Mais celui-ci leur rendit la pareille et se plaça devant sa femme et sa fille, au cas où. Logan était également en retrait derrière Le Fauve et Havok et Elisa incita Kitty et Kelsie à le rejoindre à l'écart. Tandis qu'elle-même se plaçait entre les trois mutants tendus.

« Non mais çà va pas ! Hank, Alex, Erik est ici pour nous aider à retrouver Charles. Il est venu en temps qu'ami ! »

« Charles n'a pas besoin d'un ami prêt à lui tirer dans le dos ! », rétorqua Hank, sans lâcher le manipulateur de métal des yeux.

« Et que dire d'un ami assez lâche pour l'encourager à brider ses pouvoirs et à se cacher pendant dix ans ! », répondit ce dernier.

En réponse, Hank lâcha un grognement rageur. Erik commença à sentir le métal autour de lui, et la moindre chaîne, le moindre bijou, répondit à son appel. La plaque d'Alex devint incandescente.

Puis la catastrophe eut lieu.

Une plaque en métal fusa tandis qu'un laser rouge se dirigea vers elle. Elisa mis en place un bouclier mais la force émise par les des mutants la percutèrent et la jeune femme blonde s'envola sur vingt mètres, atterrissant brusquement sur le sol dur.

« Maman ! »

Elle n'était pas inconsciente mais eut tout de même du mal de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Enfants et adultes se dirigeaient tous vers elle, Kelsie, Kitty et Logan en tête.

« Maman ! Maman, tu n'as rien ? »

Elisa parut sonnée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de caresser tendrement la joue de sa fille.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie, tout va bien. »

Kelsie la laissa s'appuyer sur sa propre épaule pour se remettre debout. Tout en jetant un regard noir à Hank, Alex et Erik qui s'approchaient tous trois avec précaution. Alex, très stressé, fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé, Elisa, je n'ai pas pensé… »

Mais le jeune homme blond n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

« Tu lances des rayons lasers et tu n'as pas imaginé que cela pouvait faire du dégât ? », le coupa Kelsie, avec un regard mauvais.

Alex ne sut quoi répondre. Puis poussa une exclamation en voyant l'apparence de Hank. En effet, celui-ci avait, sans le vouloir, retrouvé forme humaine et contemplait ses mains pâles avec ahurissement.

« Qu'est ce que… ? »

« Kelsie, arrête. », la voix de sa mère était basse mais ferme. « Rends leur leurs pouvoirs. Immédiatement. »

A ce moment-là seulement, Erik se rendit qu'aucune petite parcelle de métal ne répondait à son appel. Et il semblait en être de même pour Hank et Alex avec leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Rien. Aucune sensation. Un peu comme si on leur avait supprimé quelque chose qui faisait partie intégrante d'eux-mêmes.

Puis la sensation revint, peu à peu. Erik la sentit dans ses veines. Il en soupira presque de soulagement sous le regard accusateurs de Kelsie, qui se détourna finalement et se redirigea vers le manoir, aux côtés de Logan et Kitty.

Magda s'approcha alors d'Elisa pour la soutenir et l'emmener également jusqu'au bâtiment. En passant, elle décocha un regard sévère à son mari et Nina les rejoignit en trois foulées. Il ne restait plus qu'Hank, Alex et Erik qui se regardèrent un moment en chien de faïence avant de les suivre dans le plus grand calme.

Ils rejoignirent tous la maison sans plus d'incidents.

A l'intérieur, la maison débordait de vie à l'image du parc, grâce aux dizaines d'élèves, âgés de trois à vingt ans dont c'était devenu le refuge.

A peine arrivés dans l'entrée, Elisa se tourna vers Erik et Magda.

« Si cela vous convient, Erik, vous logerez dans ton ancienne chambre. »

Le couple acquiesça en silence.

« M'man, est-ce que Nina peut dormir avec moi et Kitty ? »

En effet, le manoir avait beau être extrêmement spacieux, il était également très, très rempli et les chambres individuelles étaient donc réservées aux enseignants et aux étudiants les plus âgés.

« Tu as vu la taille de notre chambre ? Tu sais qu'il reste bien assez de place pour ajouter un lit ! »

Elisa leva un sourcil.

« Kelsie, avant tout, tu as demandé à Nina ? »

La fillette rougit et plaqua la main sur sa bouche avant de se tourner vers la petite Polonaise. Dans le même, celle-ci acquiesça énergiquement.

« Super ! »

L'exclamation provenait de Kelsie et Kitty qui entourait à présent leur aînée. La première jalousie passée, Kitty l'avait rapidement accueillie à bras ouvert et Elisa se dit qu'avec ces trois-là, il faudrait s'attendre à toutes les bêtises possibles.

« Viens Nina, je vais te montrer notre chambre. Tu vas voir, en plus nous bénéficions d'une magnifique vue ! »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Les trois petites filles se précipitèrent vers les escaliers.

« Les filles ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! », leur rappela Logan. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les trois petits diables avaient déjà disparus dans les étages.

Ce détail réglé, Elisa informa Erik et Magda qu'ils pouvaient montés s'installer et que le dîner serait servi à huit heures. Le couple s'éloigna aussitôt.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un ami millionnaire. », s'exclama en riant Magda, dès que son mari eut refermé la porte de la chambre derrière eux. Elle se calma une minute plus tard en le voyant penché par la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir, le front barré de plis soucieux. Elle laissa un soupir léger s'échapper avant de passer les bras autour de son torse et de poser la tête sur son épaule.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, chéri ? Tu veux en parler ? »

Il ne répondit pas et resta même un long moment à fixer le parc étendu devant lui, puis s'écarta finalement pour la laisser se glisser à sa hauteur et lui passa un bras puissant autour de ses frêles épaules.

« C'est que… Je ne sais pas si… », il soupira « J'ai encore des doutes... »

Le visage que Magda trouvait si beau se tordit comme s'il était torturé.

« Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. »

Il se tourna face à elle avec un petit sourire triste.

« Depuis notre mariage, je ne t'ai parlé que rarement de ma vie d'avant. Et je suis désolé si cela te fais défaut aujourd'hui. En réalité, je connaissais cet endroit depuis des années. Charles Xavier et moi nous sommes rencontrés il y a quinze ans, à un moment où je me croyais un monstre et où je recherchais le meurtrier de ma mère. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas le seul à bénéficier de dons inexpliqués. Charles, télépathe, était d'autant plus heureux que cela étayait la thèse sur l'évolution génétique sur laquelle il avait travaillé à Oxford. Les mutants existaient bel et bien et constituaient une race à part entière. Charles m'a aidé à retrouver Shaw, qui était recherché par la CIA, et grâce à son don télépathique, nous avons recruté et aidé d'autres jeunes mutants avec leurs pouvoirs. On pourrait dire que ce fut un succès puisque nous avons fini par retrouver Shaw et que j'ai eu ma revanche. Mais c'est alors que les humains se sont retournés contre nous, après que nous ayons réussi à avorter _leur_ guerre », ce souvenir remplissait toujours le manipulateur de métal de rage même après toutes ces années. « et que mon inconscience a coûté ses jambes à mon meilleur ami. Et je l'ai abandonné là, sur cette plage, emportant sa sœur Raven pour mes idéaux. Il ne s'est jamais passé un seul instant sans que je le regrette. »

Magda, qui connaissait toute la difficulté qu'Erik pouvait parfois avoir à parler de ses erreurs, saisit immédiatement à quel point cet aveu était important pour lui après toutes ces années et cela lui coûtait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui glisser une parole réconfortante mais son mari n'avait apparemment pas fini et continua ses explications, sur le même ton de regrets douloureux.

« J'ai revu Charles quelques années plus tard. Il m'avait fait sortir de prison afin que nous puissions sauver notre avenir menacé et encore une fois, j'ai tout gâché. J'ai essayé de tuer sa sœur Raven et j'ai laissé tombé un stade sur mon ami paraplégique qui, en retour, m'a laissé partir comme si de rien était. Et dernièrement, dans cette autre réalité, après votre mort à toi et Nina, je me suis allié à un être qui a détruit tout ce que Charles avait bâti et qui a failli lui voler ses pouvoirs. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour un peu plus de destruction dans ma vie ! »

Erik s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait carrément crié la dernière phrase. Toute sa rage contenue venait de sortir dans cette confession à sa femme. Il en était tout essoufflé. Puis, tout lui devint clair.

Là où Charles avait toujours représenté la sérénité même et l'espoir, Erik était la rage. Et si Charles succombait à Apocalypse, qui resterait-il pour lutter contre le chaos ? Toutes ces fois, Charles avait sauvé Erik, y compris de lui-même, grâce à son positivisme et son refus d'abandonner. Aujourd'hui, c'était Charles qui se tenait au bord du gouffre et il incombait à l'Allemand de sauver son meilleur ami. Pour une fois. Pas qu'ils seraient quittes, bien sûr, loin de là. Mais il devait à son ami de tout faire pour le réintégrer dans l'environnement qui était celui du télépathe naïf et joyeux qu'était Charles Xavier. Dans son école qu'il avait bâtie loin de la violence humaine, avec sa famille, au milieu de ses élèves et de ses professeurs.

Le manipulateur de métal resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête sur celle de Magda.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je dois le sauver ? Il l'a toujours fait, lui, même et surtout lorsque je n'en étais pas digne ! Alors je dois le retrouver et le ramener ici, dans son foyer, avant qu'il fasse quelque chose dont il ne se pardonnera jamais. », il ajouta après un court moment de silence. « Toi aussi, quand tu le connaîtras, tu l'apprécieras. Et je suis sûr qu'il adorera Nina. Peut-être deviendra-t-elle alors une élève de l'institut Xavier, en tout cas je l'espère de tout mon cœur. », conclut Erik, ses yeux brillants d'espoir. Après tout, l'espoir était plus fort que les larmes.

Magda acquiesça silencieusement, sa tête râpant contre le torse de son mari. Puis elle leva les yeux, droit dans son regard gris, et lui dit, avec toute la confiance qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ses paroles :

« Tu réussiras. J'ai confiance en toi, Erik, et je suis sûre que tes amis également. »

L'instant d'après, la Polonaise sentit un baiser léger sur son front.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Note : Juste un petit rappel, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Marvel.**

 **Bonne Lecture à tous,**

 **Guepard54**

 **XM-XM-XM**

Il était huit heures précises lorsqu'Erik et Magda descendirent rejoindre les autres pour le dîner.

Ce n'était pas l'une des salles-à-manger qu'ils avaient utilisé la première fois qu'Erik était venu à Westchester des années plus tôt. Sans doute une des salles de bal du manoir, au vu de la taille et de sa capacité à accueillir un si grand nombre de personnes.

La pièce avait été arrangée comme une sorte de réfectoire. Sur chaque côté s'alignaient des tables rectangulaires pouvant accueillir de six à huit personnes. De nombreux élèves y étaient déjà installés, dans l'attente du repas imminent. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une table ronde qui pouvait aisément accueillir douze personnes. Il s'agissait, semble-t-il de la table des professeurs.

Elisa, Hank et Alex y étaient déjà attablés, discutant tranquillement autour d'un verre d'apéritif.

Plus timidement qu'à son habitude, Erik entraîna Magda vers eux. Elisa leur sourit chaleureusement.

« Venez, asseyez-vous. Les autres ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. »

Erik laissa sa femme s'asseoir à côté de la blonde et s'assit lui-même à côté de sa femme.

Moins d'une minute plus tard apparut un Logan échevelé, entouré de trois fillettes surexcitées.

« Maman, maman, on peut manger avec vous ? Comme il y a des absents. », demanda Kelsie.

Avant de répondre, la jeune femme blonde sembla demander son avis à Logan qui hocha la tête en soupirant exagérément.

« Bon, d'accord pour cette fois. Mais Kelsie, laisse un peu Logan se reposer, s'il te plait. »

Les trois fillettes acquiescèrent et s'installèrent sagement mais sûrement entre Erik et Logan : Nina au côté de son père, Kitty à côté de Logan qui était lui-même placé à côté d'Alex et enfin, Kelsie entre ses deux amies.

« Tel que vous le voyez, », expliqua Elisa à Erik et Magda. « il manque trois professeurs et douze enfants. Ils sont en voyage. En Californie. »

Cela rassura l'Allemand sur le fait que l'Institut soit suffisamment stable. Car s'ils se permettaient d'envoyer à l'extérieur des mutants qui ne contrôlaient pas encore tout à fait leur pouvoir, c'est que Charles avait toute confiance en son équipe pédagogique. Charles qui aurait dû être ici à sa place.

« Bonjour, Erik. »

Plongé dans ses pensées, le manipulateur de métal ne vit que trop tard la nouvelle arrivante qui s'était assise à côté de Hank. Même sous son 'déguisement' humain, il l'aurait reconnue en toute circonstance.

Mystique. Ou plutôt Raven, comme venait de l'interpeller Elisa, d'un ton neutre.

« Nous sommes revenus cet après-midi. Voici la femme d'Erik, Magda, et sa fille, Nina. »

Raven hocha poliment la tête, sans plus. Mais elle réagit à la phrase suivante de la blonde.

« Erik est venu pour nous aider avec… la situation de Charles. »

« Il serait peut-être temps. »

Mystique murmura ces mots mais il y avait du venin dans sa voix. Elisa lui jeta un regard noir avant de se détourner d'elle pour commencer une conversation avec Magda. La métamorphe continua quant à elle de fixer Erik d'un regard peu amène.

« Tu veux une photo ? Ca dure plus longtemps. On ne t'a jamais dit que c'est très impoli de fixer les gens ? », demanda tout à coup Kelsie à la sœur adoptive de Charles Xavier.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Elisa intervint pour sermonner sa fille.

« Kelsie ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Tu ne parles pas comme cela ! », gronda-t-elle.

Kelsie baissa les yeux et acquiesça pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elisa retourna à sa conversation tandis que la fillette fit tout pour ne plus avoir à croiser le regard de sa tante. Entre temps, la nourriture fut servie et cela permit de dissiper toutes les tensions. Elisa continua de converser avec Magda une bonne partie du repas tandis que Raven s'était tournée vers Hank et Alex. Logan était accaparé par Kitty et Erik, quant à lui, put constater que Nina et Kelsie buvaient littéralement ses paroles.

Au dessert, Erik en était à leur expliquer comment il avait utilisé le métal plusieurs fois auparavant pour 'voler' lorsqu'une phrase particulière leur fit lever la tête à tous vers Hank et Raven. En effet, cette dernière haussait le ton.

« Et le Cérébro ? Je sais que tu en as reconstruit un. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour le retrouver ? »

Elisa la coupa.

« Nous n'avons pas de télépathe pour le manier, Raven. J'y ai déjà pensé, crois-moi. »

Mais la Métamorphe n'abandonna pas.

« Et Jean ? Ce n'est pas une télépathe, peut-être ? »

Elisa soupira en secouant la tête.

« Jean Grey est une de nos élèves et ces élèves sont sous notre protection. Nous ne sommes pas là pour leur faire prendre des risques. En outre, Jean a déjà essayé le Cérébro, elle n'est pas encore assez puissante pour l'utiliser. Cela pourrait mal tourner. Sans compter que Charles ne voudrait pas… »

« Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que, considérant la situation, nous ignorons en réalité ce que Charles ferait ou pas. » intervint Mystique d'une voix sèche.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la table. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée. Puis, Hank leva une patte de peluche bleue.

« Ecoutez, il y a peut-être une solution. Elisa, je sais que Kelsie n'est pas télépathe, mais avec son don psychique et son lien avec son père, j'ai des raisons de croire que cela pourrait mar- »

« Non ! Hors de question ! », fit Elisa d'une voix tranchante. Elle continua d'une voix plus mesurée. « Hank, tu as constaté de première main ce que le Cérébro peut faire à une personne non-adaptée. Ce serait trop risqué de… »

« Comment peut-on savoir sans l'avoir même essayé ? », la coupa à nouveau Mystique.

Décidément, en temps normal, les deux femmes devaient au mieux se tolérer, se dit Erik. Cette fois, la blonde ne se laissa pas faire.

« Je refuse ! Kelsie est encore plus jeune que Jean. »

« Tu es tellement bornée ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il y a des chances pour que cela fonctionne ? Ou peut-être n'as-tu pas tant envie que cela de le récupérer ? », s'énerva la sœur de Charles.

« Comment oses-tu ? », gronda sourdement la mère de Kelsie en se levant.

« C'est vrai. Elle a raison, cela pourrait marcher. », pipa une petite voix.

Elisa tourna de manière abrupte la tête vers sa fille qui la regardait d'un air suppliant.

« Kelsie, non, c'est bien trop dangereux pour… »

Le regard de la petite fille se fit beaucoup moins suppliant et plus dur.

« Si papa était là, tu sais qu'il le ferait. Malgré les risques. » Kelsie se leva violemment et ses yeux bleus profonds s'assombrir encore sous la rage. « Peut-être que Raven a raison. Peut-être que tu ne souhaites pas suffisamment qu'il revienne. »

Et elle sortit en trombe de la pièce, laissant un lourd silence dans son sillage. Mystique en profita pour se retirer tandis que les larmes coulaient librement mais silencieusement sur le visage d'Elisa. Personne n'osait se regarder, ne sachant que faire dans ce moment de détresse intense. Puis Hank et Alex se levèrent et tentèrent de réconforter la jeune femme blonde.

Erik, de son côté, avait déjà pris sa décision. Il glissa sa main gauche sous la table et serra celle de sa femme afin de lui transmettre un message muet. Elle acquiesça discrètement sous le regard de Nina qui fit elle aussi comprendre à son père qu'elle avait compris. Une Nina qui se tourna aussitôt vers Kitty et Logan pour être sûr qu'ils soient eux aussi distraits et ne s'aperçoivent pas que l'Allemand venait de quitter la pièce.

Une fois la porte du réfectoire refermée soigneusement derrière, Erik s'arrêta un instant, contemplant où pouvait se trouver Kelsie. Des changements de couleurs à l'extérieur, visibles depuis la fenêtre la plus proche l'intriguèrent. On aurait presque dit que…

Il s'approcha et regarda le paysage au-dehors qui changeait d'une seconde à l'autre. Un désert, une banquise, une plage volcanique, une forêt de sapin, des champs de blé, le parc habituel de Westchester, puis à nouveau le désert, la banquise…

Ces changements paraissaient beaucoup trop rapides pour être maîtrisés. Et vu l'état émotionnel de la fille de Charles en cet instant, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Il était clair et net que Kelsie ne contrôlait que très peu ses pouvoirs.

L'ennui était que la petite fille pouvait être n'importe où. Ces pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas uniquement si elle était présente sur le lieu du changement. Erik fouilla le parc de ses yeux d'aigles pour être sûr qu'elle n'échappe pas à sa vigilance. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un détail particulier. Peu importait le défilé de paysage, il y avait toujours une constante : un grand et vieux chêne situé normalement au bord de l'étang.

L'instinct d'Erik, qui ne lui faisait que très rarement défaut, lui hurlait que c'était à cet endroit précisément que Kelsie se cachait. Le manipulateur de métal se précipita aussitôt dans le parc.

Dehors, la situation était plus compliquée. Chaque fois que le sable se transformait en glace, puis en cendres et ainsi de suite, le sol menaçait de se dérober sous les pieds d'Erik. Finalement, l'homme mit un quart d'heure à parvenir jusqu'au chêne.

« Kelsie ? Montre-toi, s'il te plait, je sais que tu es là. »

Aucune réponse. Erik sentait pourtant l'appel du métal provenant sans doute du médaillon de la fillette. L'homme soupira puis commença à escalader l'arbre.

Il trouva finalement Kelsie, assise sur une des branches les plus en retrait. Il hésita un seul instant avant de la rejoindre avec précaution.

« Tu peux venir, je te donne ma parole que cette branche ne cassera pas. », murmura-t-elle, dos à lui.

Ce que fit l'Allemand. Tout d'abord de manière très tendue. Pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à la fille de Charles, mais la branche lui paraissait un peu trop mince.

Il oublia vite ces préoccupations terre-à-terre lorsque la petite fille prit la parole.

« Tu penses que maman a raison, c'est çà ? Tu penses que je ne devrais pas prendre le risque même si nous avons la moindre petite chance de sauver papa ? »

Le ton n'était pas aussi accusateur qu'il aurait pu l'être. Plutôt désespéré. Et sur le coup, Erik eut du mal à trouver les bons mots. Puis il repensa comment, dans la première réalité, il avait été prêt à se laisser arrêter par les humains pour sauver Nina et Magda. Cependant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que pour tous les risques que son meilleur ami aurait sûrement pris, Charles n'aurait jamais voulu voir sa fille, ni aucun enfant d'ailleurs, en danger. Il prit une seconde de plus pour rassembler ses idées avant d'énoncer d'une voix apaisante.

« Ta maman ne pensait pas à mal, tu sais. La disparition de ton père est déjà difficile à supporter et elle n'ose imaginer te perdre également. »

« Mais justement, nous aurions une chance de pouvoir aller le chercher si je réussissais à le localiser à l'aide du Cérébro ! »

Erik soupira. Kelsie était au moins aussi têtu que Charles. Si ce n'était plus. De quoi vous donnez un de ses maux de tête tandis que vous vous acharniez dans vos explications. La fillette était très intelligente, il en était certain. Mais elle refusait d'abandonner son père pour une histoire de 'risques éventuels'. En un sens, Erik la comprenait parfaitement : à sa place, il aurait tout tenté pour sauver Charles. Mais en tant que parent, il comprenait aussi totalement les inquiétudes d'Elisa qui ne voulait pas risquer au petit bonheur la chance la sécurité du seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait.

« Kelsie, elle veut seulement te protéger. »

La gamine le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de prononcer la phrase suivante.

« Et mon papa, qui le protège ? »

Il y aurait eu un temps où l'Allemand aurait répondu sans hésitation que Charles Xavier n'avait pas besoin de protection de la part de quiconque. Mais si Charles n'était plus lui-même, cela signifiait que le devoir leur revenait à eux, sa famille élargie. Et Erik était en effet prêt à tout pour son frère.

Kelsie le fixant toujours de ses grands yeux bleus, Erik prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre calmement.

« Ecoute, demain nous essaierons de déterminer nos différentes options, et s'il ne nous restait que celle-ci, je te promets d'en discuter avec ta mère. »

L'instant d'après, la flamme d'espoir qui brûlait dans les yeux de Kelsie aurait pu tout dévaster sur son passage. Le manipulateur de métal la comprenait parfaitement. Peut-être que pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne s'agirait plus de perdre mais de gagner.

Il sursauta presque lorsque deux petits bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de son coup et que Kelsie posa tête sur son épaule.

« Merci, Erik ! Je savais que papa et moi pouvions compter sur toi ! »

Avec un mince sourire, le père de Nina lui rendit son étreinte. Puis, en s'écartant :

« On ne va peut-être pas passer la nuit dans cet arbre, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est le préféré de Papa. C'est son arrière-grand-père qui l'a planté, je crois. »

« Connaissant Charles, je doute qu'il trouve confortable de dormir perché. »

Erik la regarda bâiller puis soupira :

« Grimpe sur mon dos et accroche-toi bien, je vais te faire redescendre. »

La fillette ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. C'était toujours la même chose avec les enfants. Ils créaient le problème mais finissaient par supplier leurs parents de trouver la solution. Nina était exactement pareille. Le bonheur d'être parent, Erik supposait.

La descente fut plus acrobatique que la montée, surtout avec ce petit poids sur son dos. Enfin, ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme. Kelsie descendit de son perchoir mais lui prit la main tandis qu'ils retournaient mais le manoir. Le parc était redevenu lui-même et Erik trouva beaucoup plus facile de progresser sur un sol non-changeant.

« Il le fait des fois, tu sais. Dormir dans cet arbre, dans les rêves que nous partageons. Marcher aussi, quelques fois. »

Erik ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur émotionnelle. Voilà à quoi en était réduit Charles, à cause de lui : marcher dans ses rêves.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, il t'a pardonné depuis longtemps, pour ce qui s'est passé à Cuba. » continua Kelsie.

Sous le choc, Erik s'arrêta net.

« Il t'en a parlé ? »

« Non, mais je l'ai vu dans son esprit. », répondit Kelsie comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Erik avança à nouveau, mais plus lentement.

« Vous partagez un lien très fort, ton père et toi. »

« Oh oui, parfois c'est un peu envahissant, mais je n'échangerais Papa pour rien au monde. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais l'habitude de créer des îles désertes, rien que pour nous trois. Mon père riait en objectant que le sable l'empêchait de manœuvrer son fauteuil et qu'il avait des élèves dont il devait s'occuper à la maison. Alors, j'ai appris à le partager. », conclut-elle avec une naïveté toute enfantine.

Erik éclata franchement de rire.

« Au moins, avec toi, tes parents ne doivent jamais s'ennuyer. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, selon Nina, tu es un super papa. Donc je te place juste derrière le mien. », lui dit Kelsie dans un sourire éblouissant.

« Alors je devrais me contenter de la deuxième place ? », la taquina-t-il tandis qu'ils parvenaient à la porte d'entrée.

Sa réponse du tac-au-tac le surprit et il se figea, la main sur la poignée.

« Mmm, cela peut se négocier. Nina m'a dit que tu chantais très bien et nous avons souvent du mal à nous endormir avec Kitty. »

« Ah, vous les enfants, vous ne perdez jamais le nord. », sourit Erik avant de reprendre son sérieux et de poser une main affectueuse à l'arrière du crâne de la fille de Charles.

« Maintenant, Kelsie, j'aimerais qu'avant de remonter dans ta chambre, tu ailles présenter tes excuses à ta maman. Je sais que ce n'était sûrement pas ton intention, mais tu l'as rendu très triste tout à l'heure. Et je pense que tu devrais aller la réconforter, comme moi, je l'ai fait avec toi. »

Il remarqua que les yeux de la fillette s'embuaient tandis qu'elle hochait positivement la tête.

Puis, elle énonça d'une toute petite voix :

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Elle doit être dans sa chambre. »

« Je t'accompagne. », offrit-il en douceur.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir silencieux. Tout le monde avait en effet dû remonter dans leurs chambres respectives. Les professeurs comme les élèves.

En cinq minutes, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Kelsie leva une main et toqua doucement. Une autorisation explicite sous la forme d'un 'entrez' fut audible.

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Elisa se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Sur le seuil de la pièce se tenait une Kelsie dont le visage se décomposait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Derrière elle, dans l'ombre du couloir se tenait Erik. Visiblement, l'homme avait parlé à sa fille mais tenait à ne pas troubler leurs retrouvailles.

« Kels, qu'est-ce que… ? »

La jeune femme blonde n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. La fillette se précipita vers elle, de grosses larmes coulant à présent librement sur ses joues et la heurta au niveau de la taille à laquelle ses bras s'accrochèrent avec désespoir.

« Je suis-suis déso-lée, m'man. J-Je ne v-oulais pas… Je n'-n'-n'ai pen-sé… »

Kelsie s'étranglait dans ses sanglots, rendant ses paroles incompréhensibles. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Elisa comprenait tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire et elle avait pardonné à sa fille ses paroles brutales depuis un long moment déjà. Simplement, la sincérité dans la voix de Kelsie rajoutait un baume sur ses plaies.

Elisa se laissa tomber sur les genoux et les mains de Kelsie se déplacèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de son coup, la tête de la fillette en pleurs tombant sur son épaule. Elisa commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Ce faisant, le regard de la blonde croisa celui de l'Allemand, toujours dans le couloir. Elle murmura un 'merci' muet les yeux remplis de reconnaissance. Il lui répondit en hochant simplement la tête.

L'instant suivant, Erik sentit deux bras adultes enserrer sa taille.

« Big nounours a encore frappé ? », fit la voix douce de Magda derrière lui.

Erik se retourna en souriant puis lui vola un baiser.

« Tu as fini pour aujourd'hui ? Je connais quelqu'un qui a hâte de récupérer son nounours pour la nuit. », continua la brune, taquine.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une brève partie de chatouillis qu'Erik remporta haut la main.

« Vas-y, je te rejoins. », dit-il une fois qu'ils eurent toux deux repris leur souffle. « Je vais juste chanter une berceuse aux filles et j'arrive. Quoi ? », demanda-t-il en la voyant lever un unique sourcil. « Je dois gagner le concours du meilleur papa, c'est tout. C'est une simple question de fierté. » ajouta-t-il en riant.

« D'accord, de toute façon, ta fille gagne toujours. », accepta-t-elle, fataliste mais souriante. « Mais sache que je t'attends de pied ferme. », conclut-elle avant de regagner leur chambre.

Seul à nouveau, Erik contempla en silence le duo enlacé. Puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Après la journée éprouvante, mère et fille méritaient bien un petit peu d'intimité. D'autant que demain serait un jour important. Celui où ils allaient agir, tous ensemble, afin de sauver Charles Xavier.

 **XM-XM-XM**

Malheureusement pour les habitants du manoir, la nuit même, un évènement bouleversa tous leurs plans.

Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, une voix, comme amplifiée par un mégaphone, résonna dans l'esprit de chacun. Et malgré le changement, tous purent reconnaître la voix de celui qui avait été Charles Xavier. Et qui était à présent l'un des quatre cavaliers d'Apocalypse.

« _Ceci est un message adressé à tous les hommes, femmes et enfants. Vous avez entièrement raison de craindre tous ceux qui sont différents. En voici la meilleure preuve. L'Humanité arrive à sa fin. Tout ce que vous avez bâti s'effondrera, vos civilisations disparaîtront. Plus rien ne subsistera. Et sur les cendres de votre monde, je bâtirai le nôtre. A notre image à nous, les êtres supérieurs. C'est à présent à vous, mes enfants mutants, que je m'adresse. Très bientôt, ce monde sera à nous. Ne vous cachez plus, n'ayez plus peur. Tout ce que les humains ont construits, toute leurs forces, s'effondreront dans le néant. Ils se pensaient puissants et forts dans leur Tour de Babel mais l'on ne peut vaincre Dieu et ils retourneront à la poussière d'où ils viennent. Alors mes enfants, libérez-vous, brisez vos chaines. Et aux plus forts d'entre vous je vous le dis, ce monde sera à nous. »_

Tous entendirent ce message, mais pour Kelsie, un autre lui parvint en parallèle.

 _« Kelsie ! Kelsie, aide-moi ! Trouve-moi ! J'ai confiance en toi, ma puce ! Kels ! »_

Dès les tous premiers mots, la petite fille n'hésita plus et sauta d'un bond de son lit. Kitty et Nina ne réagirent même pas trop concentrées sur la voix envoûtante du messager d'Apocalypse.

Kelsie s'habilla en un éclair et sortit de la chambre comme une tornade. Ce ne fut pas chez sa mère qu'elle alla toquer mais chez Hank qui, réveillé comme tous les autres par le message mental, lui ouvrit aussitôt.

« Kels ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Sans attendre, la fillette prit l'une des grosses pattes velues avec sa main droite et entraîna le jeune scientifique dans le couloir.

« Vite, Hank, il faut que tu m'emmènes tout de suite au Cérébro ! Papa m'a contacté et… »

« Kels, Charles est en train de délivrer un message à tout le monde. », interrompit Hank, pas très convaincu et chamboulé par la voix qu'il entendait toujours dans sa tête.

« Non, écoutes-moi ! », fit Kelsie l'entrainant vers l'ascenseur. « Le message est délivré par le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse mais c'est Papa, son vrai 'lui', qui m'a contacté discrètement. Tu comprends ? Il veut que je le trouve ! Et pour cela, j'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes au Cérébro ! »

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et Hank l'activa, en direction des sous-sol. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de demander à la fille de son mentor.

« En es-tu sûre ? Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

Kelsie lui prit ses deux mains, quêtant ainsi la plus profonde attention de sa part.

« Je connais mon père et je connais tout particulièrement son esprit. Je sais que c'était lui et il a pu s'adresser à moi tandis qu'Onslaught, son 'lui transformé' était accaparé par Apocalypse pour délivrer son message. Crois-moi, je t'en supplie, je ne me trompe pas. »

Hank soupira en entendant la sincère supplication dans sa voix. Puis prit sa décision.

« Ta mère va me tuer. », fit-il tout en la conduisant dans les sous-sols.

Le Cérébro n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des mois, lors de la disparition de Charles comme le prouva la couche de poussière présente sur le casque. Kelsie mit ce dernier sur sa tête tandis que Hank, ralenti par la voix impérieuse résonnant dans son esprit, allumait peu à peu la machine.

Avant d'activer le tout dernier bouton, il ajouta une dernière consigne.

« Surtout, tu me fais part du moindre problème. »

Kelsie acquiesça vivement avant de lui faire signe de démarrer.

Bouton enclenché.

La petite fille de sept ans sentit tout son esprit faire un bond dans l'inconnu. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait le Cérébro, mais, à l'image de son père, elle se sentit en parfaite adéquation avec la machine. Cependant, elle disposait de peu de temps. Elle devait joindre son père avant qu'Onslaught ait fini de prononcer le discours, pendant que le 'vrai' Charles avait une marge de liberté. Sinon, du fait du lien qu'elle partageait avec son père, il y avait à craindre que l'entité démoniaque ne réussisse à la coincer mentalement.

 _« Kelsie, c'est toi ? »_

La fillette en aurait éclaté de joie. Elle reconnut immédiatement la présence affectueuse et chaleureuse de son père dans son esprit, par laquelle il lui transmettait tout son amour.

 _« Papa ? Papa ? Je suis là, Papa ! »_

 _« Je savais, je savais que tu réussirais, ma chérie ! »_

 _« Où es-tu, Papa ? »_

 _« Je suis… »_ un grognement de douleur se fit entendre. _« Nous sommes au Caire. Il faut… »,_ nouvelle interruption. _« Nous devons arrêter Apocalypse mais je n'y arriverai pas seul, Kels. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Papa. »,_ le rassura-t-elle aussitôt. _« Je m'occupes de tout. »_

Kelsie sentit le sourire mental à travers leur connexion. Ainsi que le halètement de douleur qui suivit.

 _« Papa ? Papa, çà ne va pas ? »_

La prochaine phrase de son père lui parut douloureusement hâchée.

 _« J-Je n'ar-rive pas à… Cha-cha-que jour qui passe, i-i-il devient plus for-r-t. »_

Elle tenta de lui envoyer une vague de soulagement mentale. En vain. D'autant que le discours arrivait à sa fin. Avant de faire signe à Hank de couper le contact, elle eut cependant une dernière phrase pour l'un des être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

 _« Tiens bon, papa. On vient te sauver. »_

En cet instant, son regard bleu si identique à celui de son père, brûlait d'une détermination sans borne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Note : Désolée pour ce très long délai. Non contente d'avoir plusieurs fics entamées, il y a aussi la vie réelle qui me rattrape, ainsi que la grève non pas de l'imagination, mais de l'envie de se mettre au clavier pour écrire toutes ces idées.**

 **Je rectifie ma note du chapitre précédent. Tout est Marvel, excepté bien sûr Elisa et Kelsie (j'y tiens, nah !)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, même si il est un peu plus court que les précédents !**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **XM-XM-XM**

Dès sa communication terminée, Kelsie se débrancha du Cérébro avec l'aide de Hank. Ce dernier avait réussi à capter des coordonnées. Apparemment, Apocalypse et ses quatre cavaliers étaient postés près de la pyramide de Kheops.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le désert égyptien, rocher et plat serait facile d'accès pour leur avion. A condition que l'équipe adverse ne les repère pas à l'avance. Le moment était venu de tester la fonction d'invisibilité du supersonic.

En cinq minutes à peine, Hank et Kelsie avaient tout remis à leur place. Mis à part la poussière sur le casque qui n'était plus, c'était comme si le Cérébro n'avait pas été touché après l'enlèvement de Charles.

L'adulte et l'enfant se dirigèrent finalement vers la sortie. Puis se figèrent net en voyant sortir dans l'ascenseur Mystique, Erik et Elisa. Les deux premiers affichaient un air assez calme tandis que la dernière semblait irradier de fureur.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Hank, serais-tu complètement devenu inconscient ? Utiliser le Cérébro juste au moment où l'esprit le plus puissant est connecté à tous les autres ? »

« Arrête, maman. Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. », intervint Kelsie, paraissant en cet instant beaucoup plus mûre que son âge réel.

Derrière Elisa, Mystique afficha un air goguenard tandis qu'Erik secouait presque la tête d'exaspération. Et c'était reparti pour un tour…

« Kelsie ! », Elisa prit une inspiration pour se calmer. « On en a parlé, toi et moi. Hier. Tu m'as délibérément désobéi… »

« Parce que papa m'a contactée. », plaida la fillette avec conviction. Et soudain, ils comprirent qu'elle disait la vérité. « Le 'vrai' lui ! Pendant qu'Onslaught vous délivrait à tous le message d'Apocalypse. Il fallait absolument que je le contacte à mon tour. Et j'ai bien fait. Hank est parvenu à calculer leurs coordonnées. Apocalypse et tous ses cavaliers sont au Caire, près de Kheops. »

« Mais… » le visage d'Elisa affichait une profonde détresse, comme si elle ne savait quoi faire. « Comment… »

Ce fut Hank qui lui répondit, calmement afin de soulager les craintes de la jeune femme.

« Kelsie a raison. J'ai la localisation exacte, nous pouvons les trouver facilement. Si nous prenons le supersonic, nous y serons dans quelques heures à peine. »

Kelsie avança jusqu'à sa mère et lui serra les deux mains pour la forcer à la regarder.

« Tu comprends, maman ? C'est réel, nous allons pouvoir récupérer Papa ! », se réjouit la fillette, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

« Alors, que fait-on encore là ? », fit Mystique en se tournant déjà vers la sortie. « Hank, viens m'aider à préparer ton engin. »

Le Fauve ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre. Derrière eux, Erik et Elisa s'entre-regardèrent avec soulagement. Enfin une piste !

 **XM-XM-XM**

Néanmoins, cela restait un début, il fallait encore s'organiser. Pendant que Hank et Mystique préparait l'avion, ils décidèrent de faire le point pour savoir qui viendrait.

Tout d'abord, Erik, Elisa, Mystique et Hank avaient tous de très bonnes raisons (en lien avec leur affection pour Charles) d'être obligatoirement du voyage. Alex et Logan choisirent de participer également.

Six étaient peu pour affronter un mutant tel qu'Apocalypse pourtant Elisa refusait de mettre des enfants, ses propres élèves, en danger. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Kelsie et Nina.

La première ne demanda même pas l'autorisation à sa mère avant de préparer ses affaires. Elle choisit de la mettre purement et simplement devant le fait accompli au moment du départ.

Les six mutants adultes se trouvaient dans le hangar à ce moment-là, Hank en train d'effectuer les derniers préparatifs.

« On part d'ici combien de temps ? »

Elisa se retourna en entendant la voix bien décidée de Kelsie. La petite fille se dirigeait vers eux, Nina à ses côtés, toutes deux en tenue appropriée. Mais la jeune femme blonde ne se laissa pas pour autant attendrir.

« Kelsie ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Aucune de vous ne peut venir. », dit-elle tout en jetant un regard en coin au meilleur ami de son mari qui contemplait sa propre fille, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est mon père, donc je viens. », refusa de céder la fillette blonde, tout en continuant de se diriger vers le supersonique, suivie par Nina. Elle attendit cependant d'être arrivée auprès de sa mère pour lui dire d'une voix plus douce. « Je peux vous aider, tu sais que c'est vrai. S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance ! »

Les yeux de Kelsie étaient véritablement suppliants en cet instant. Elisa soupira puis songea que sa fille avait sans doute raison. D'accord, il y aurait un risque si En Sabah Nur s'intéressait un peu trop à elle mais d'un autre côté, il leur serait sans doute plus facile de récupérer Charles si la personne qui connaissait le mieux ses pouvoirs venait avec eux. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite fille. Après tout, Kelsie avait démontré à plusieurs reprises une puissance extraordinaire pour son âge.

Elisa acquiesça à regret tandis que Nina se tournait vers son père.

« Je viens aussi. Kheops se trouve en plein désert et je suis sûre qu'il y aura plein d'animaux là-bas. »

Erik n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'une nouvelle voix retentit derrière eux.

« Je viens moi aussi. Et ne pense même pas à m'en dissuader, Erik. », fit sa femme d'un ton sévère en s'approchant de lui. « Si tu crois que je vais laisser mon mari et ma fille s'embarquer tous seuls dans cette histoire, alors c'est qu'il serait grand temps que tu descendes de ton petit nuage. »

Du coin de l'œil, le manipulateur de métal s'aperçut que les deux fillettes avaient profité de cette interruption pour monter à bord de l'appareil. Il recentra alors son regard gris sur sa femme. Elle était particulièrement fière et déterminée en ce moment précis et il se surprit à penser que s'ils n'avaient pas déjà été mariés, il lui aurait demandé sa main sur le champ.

Magda sourit intérieurement en voyant la détermination de son mari à la laisser ici fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle lui sourit de manière rassurante puis s'approcha de lui jusqu'à coller son front contre le sien.

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

« Ce serait plus tôt à moi de dire cela. », répondit-il à voix basse.

« Hé, les tourtereaux ! Nous n'allons pas passer la nuit ici. », retentit soudain la voix si élégante de Wolverine.

Magda et Erik se détachèrent avant de se diriger eux aussi vers le supersonic. Logan commença alors par vérifier que tout le monde était bien là.

« Le Fauve, Mystique, Havok, les mioches, » à ce moment, il fit un clin d'œil aux deux fillettes. « les tourtereaux et… Où est passé Elisa ? »

Tout le monde secoua la tête négativement avant de regarder autour d'eux.

« Je vais la chercher- », Erik s'avança vers la porte, vite arrêté par l'homme en métal.

« Toi, tu restes là, je m'en occupe. » Puis, voyant que son interlocuteur allait protester. « Va plutôt te faire débriefer par le Fauve. On aura besoin de toi s'il se passe quelque chose avec cet engin de malheur. »

Erik soupira et le laissa s'éloigner à regret. Mais Wolverine avait vu juste. Qui mieux qu'un manipulateur de métal pour contrôler un avion ?

 **XM-XM-XM**

Elisa n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Pendant qu'ils se préparaient tous à partir, elle était revenue une dernière fois dans le bureau de Charles, ses yeux parcourant toute la pièce pour en garder le souvenir le plus précis.

Elle avait cette drôle d'impression. Comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer au Caire. Cette impression, jusque-là ténue, devenait de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de Charles.

Charles… Elle se souvenait encore du jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Charles était déjà paralysé et venait souvent à l'hôpital pour entretenir son état physique afin que celui-ci ne s'aggrave pas trop. A l'époque, elle n'était qu'une simple infirmière, sans importance. Mais lui l'avait remarqué tout de suite, sans doute grâce à son don de télépathie. Il avait fait en sorte de la voir ou au moins la croiser le plus souvent possible.

Au début, elle n'avait pas compris d'où venaient toutes ces modifications dans son emploi du temps. Puis, un jour, elle avait été affectée à ce patient aux yeux bleus perçants et au sourire aussi enjôleur que celui d'un gamin.

 _Elle venait d'arriver au travail ce matin-là, lorsqu'à peine sa blouse de travail revêtue, sa collègue, une petite brune boulotte nommée Annie, lui sauta dessus._

 _« Hé Lizzie, tu peux t'occuper du patient 1001 pour moi, aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît ? Son rendez-vous et dans cinq minutes mais j'ai un boulot monstre alors cela me dépannerait vraiment. »_

 _Elisa accepta. Cela ne bousculait pas son propre emploi du temps car elle était une nouvelle fois bizarrement libre de neuf à dix heures. En outre, Elisa adorait son travail, particulièrement dans ce service où les patients avaient souvent eu de graves accidents car son don l'aidait pour les soulager dans leurs douleurs. Elle se sentait utile, ici. Par ailleurs, elle trouvait cela assez inhumain d'entendre des nombres à la place de noms pour désigner des patients, elle-même faisait tout pour retenir le plus rapidement possible les noms des siens._

 _Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'exercice puis frappa doucement à la porte, s'assurant ainsi que le patient était prêt._

 _« Entrez. »_

 _La voix douce, presque chantante, lui plût immédiatement. Elle appartenait à un homme dont même le handicape physique n'avait pu détériorer la beauté._

 _Charles Xavier n'était pas très grand mais ses yeux bleus extraordinaires lui apportaient une certaine prestance. Ses cheveux mi-longs chocolat-noisette étaient parfaitement coiffés et leur propriétaire passait de temps à autre une main inconsciente dans leur masse soyeuse. Enfin, l'homme affichait un petit sourire charmeur._

 _« Elisa, c'est bien cela ? »_

 _La jeune femme commença par se demander où il avait entendu son nom avant de se dire que cela devait être le fait d'une de ses collègues._

 _Elle lui sourit avec douceur avant de reporter les yeux sur son dossier. Apparemment, Charles Xavier était devenu paraplégique à la suite d'une blessure par balle. Les circonstances n'étaient pas précisées mais Elisa avait un très bon instinct et ce dernier lui indiquait que l'homme en face d'elle n'avait rien d'un criminel._

 _Après lui avoir posé les questions d'usage, la blonde commençait à manipuler doucement ses membres en laissant son pouvoir apaisant la traverser et se transmettre au patient. Un seul petit détail lui parut étrange : elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti le bien-être d'un patient qu'à ce moment-là. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer mais c'était presque comme si elle se trouvait dans la peau de Monsieur Xavier._

 _Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit doucement en réponse._

' _Vous avez un don extraordinaire.'_

 _Elle crût un instant s'être endormie. Il lui semblait avoir entendu… C'était comme si quelqu'un lui parlait dans sa tête. Quelle étrange sensation !_

 _Elle reprit ses massages pendant plusieurs minutes._

' _Vous ne semblez ni effrayée ni en colère, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un bon point pour moi.'_

 _Cette voix à nouveau. Elisa tourna la tête dans tous les sens avant de reporter son regard sur l'homme paralysé._

' _Je suis comme vous Elisa. Ou plutôt un télépathe. Vous êtes une Guérisseuse, c'est bien cela ?'_

 _Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle comprenne. Cet homme si charmant était un mutant, lui aussi. Elisa en avait peu rencontré mais suffisamment pour reconnaître assez vite un de ses semblables._

 _Elle lui sourit à son tour et le regarda bien droit dans les yeux. Xavier afficha alors une adorable moue intimidée._

' _On est devenu muet, Monsieur le télépathe ?'_

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'ils tombent amoureux. A peine un an plus tard, Elisa emménageait dans le manoir de Westchester en tant que Madame Charles Xavier. Encore un an et Kelsie était née pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents. L'accident de Charles ne l'avait en effet pas rendu stérile et la grossesse et la naissance de leur fille furent les plus beaux moments, particulièrement pour le télépathe qui, à l'inverse de nombreux papas, put créer une relation dès les premiers jours de Kelsie dans le ventre de sa mère.

Elisa avait quitté son travail à l'hôpital et était devenue professeur dans cette école pour jeunes mutants. Alex et Hank, les tous premiers membres de l'équipe pédagogique avec Charles, l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et la vie à Westchester était devenue une grosse part de bonheur à savourer chaque matin.

Jusqu'à l'apparition d'Apolypse ou En-sabah-Nur, comme il se faisait appeler. Charles avait eu de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre cette entité monstrueuse qui se prenait pour un dieu. Jusqu'à développer une face sombre, Onslaught, qui avait fini par rejoindre Apocalypse.

Cela lui faisait mal de reconnaître la justesse de cette décision, mais Elisa savait que Charles était parti parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il devenait peu à peu sous l'emprise d'Onslaught. Peur de leur faire du mal, à elle, Kelsie et au reste des résidents de cette école.

Elisa ferma les yeux face à ce souvenir douloureux. Avant de se retourner brusquement en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Ce n'était que Logan.

« Nous sommes prêts à partir. »

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire triste, jeta un dernier regard sur le bureau avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Je suis prête également. »

L'homme acquiesça à son tour, une expression bien plus ouverte qu'habituellement gravée sur le visage. Il leur avait fallu user de patience et d'ingéniosité, à Charles et elle, pour convaincre ce caractère bourru de les rejoindre à Westchester. Mais l'échec de son premier recrutement n'avait pas effrayé l'optimiste-né qu'était Charles et un matin, Wolverine s'était présenté aux grilles de l'entrée, dans ses habits de motard.

Il avait fini par accepter un poste, à la plus grande joie de Kelsie et Kitty, pour lesquels il était vite devenu le professeur préféré.

Wolverine lui posa alors une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, nous récupérerons le professeur. »

« Merci, Logan. »

Elle savait qu'à l'image d'un certain manipulateur de métal, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les étreintes, mais serra sa main rugueuse dans la sienne en guise de remerciements.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

 **XM-XM-XM**

La nuit était calme dans le désert égyptien. Mais les quatre personnes rassemblés ressentirent qu'il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête.

La tempête que leur maître allait déclencher dans quelques heures à peine.

Charles (non pas Onslaught à ce moment-là) regarda ses compagnons fixer comme lui le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Ce serait sans doute la dernière nuit qu'il y en aurait. Le lendemain à la même heure, la planète entière serait dévastée à cause de ce monstre qui se faisait passé pour un dieu.

Et lui-même n'aurait pas la force de l'arrêter. Onslaught ne le permettrait pas. Au contraire, il se repaitrait du spectacle et de la terreur des humains. Et dire qu'il avait appelé sa fille à l'aide…

Charles baissa la tête, sentant le désespoir prêt à s'abattre sur lui. Sa fille, avec tout le pouvoir qu'elle possédait n'arriverait pas à vaincre Apocalypse avant que celui-ci ne la détourne. Il avait été naïf, bien trop naïf car il avait pensé que tous les deux ils y parviendraient.

Malheureusement, Onslaught avait bien trop de puissance. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à espérer c'est qu'Onslaught, et par définition lui-même, ne deviendrait pas le meurtrier de sa propre fille.

Il sentit un souffle d'air et vit qu'Ororo (Tornade !) s'était rapprochée de lui et lui adressa un petit sourire auquel la jeune égyptienne répondit. Elle était celle dont le cœur et l'esprit étaient les moins emplis de rage. Angel et Psylock, sans être complètement dévoués à En-Sabah-Nur, n'auraient jamais approuvé les vues du professeur X. Et ils semblaient craindre, à juste titre sans doute, Onslaught.

En cet instant, un ami manquait cruellement à Charles. Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. L'Allemand ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, lui le télépathe qui plongeait peu à peu dans le désespoir le plus profond. Leur amitié, leur compréhension mutuelle et même leur rivalité manquaient à Charles.

Un bruit sourd tira finalement le télépathe de ses pensées. Apocalypse venait d'apparaître à leur côté.

« Dans quelques heures, mes enfants, ce monde sera le nôtre. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il leur avait fallu moins d'une dizaine d'heures pour traverser le globe jusqu'au Caire, où ils atterrirent en tout début d'après-midi, moment où le soleil était particulièrement haut dans le ciel.

Bien entendu, il avait été hors de question d'atterrir à côté de la pyramide où se trouvaient Apocalypse et ses quatre cavaliers. En effet, mieux valait que ceux-ci ne puissent les prendre par surprise. Ils s'étaient donc placés à environ cinq cent mètres de Kheops.

Erik et Mystique, les plus expérimentés pour ce genre de choses se concertèrent afin d'établir un plan de bataille/secours qui tienne la route.

Tout d'abord, il fallait établir des duos ou tout au moins des groupes. Il était hors de question que l'un d'eux se retrouve isolé. Face à un ennemi puissant, il fallait lui opposer le nombre pour gagner ou à défaut s'en sortir vivant.

Cette fois, Erik décida pour sa famille. Sa femme et sa fille resteraient ensemble, la première serait armée bien entendu et Erik avait vu ce que Nina était capable de faire. Et dans cet endroit, éloigné de la civilisation humaine, de nombreux animaux se terraient. En cas de problème, elle pourrait envoyer l'un d'eux comme messager. Erik demanda à Elisa de les accompagner, ses pouvoirs de Guérisseur et Bouclier leur feraient une protection supplémentaire.

Mystique, Logan, Hank et Alex resteraient aussi groupés que possible et établiraient des duos le cas échéant. Ils tenteraient d'attirer à eux le plus de lieutenants d'En Sabah Nur. Et pendant ce temps-là, Erik rechercherait Charles en compagnie de Kelsie. Ils espéraient trouver le professeur avant qu'Apocalypse lui-même ne se joigne à la bataille, justement dans le but de vaincre Onslaught et que Charles revienne du 'bon côté'. Intérieurement, Erik trouvait cela d'autant plus ironique qu'il aurait peut-être lui-même succombé à Apocalypse si ce dernier était venu le chercher. Et qu'il se serait alors sans doute ri des manœuvres persuasives du télépathe, qu'il aurait traité de naïf et de trop optimiste. En l'occurrence, s'il savait Charles Xavier un mutant extrêmement puissant, il n'avait jamais vu sa face sombre Onslaught. Il se savait lui-même très puissant et Kelsie, malgré son jeune âge l'était plus encore, mais il savait aussi quelles ailes la rage qui le consume peut donner à un homme.

« Erik. »

La voix rauque du Fauve le sortit soudain de ses pensées.

Devant eux, à une bonne centaine de mètres se dressaient trois individus. Un homme blond ailé qu'on aurait presque pu prendre pour un ange, n'eut été son air agressif et les pointes menaçants qui semblaient sortir de ses ailes. Une femme très brune qui tenait un long fouet se terminant par un faisceau d'énergie. La troisième figure aux cheveux blancs paraissait plus jeune que les deux autres : une adolescente. Lorsqu'elle tendit les bras de chaque côté et s'éleva dans les airs, un vent violent souffla sur le désert égyptien tandis que des éclairs chargés d'électricité apparurent.

Pour Erik, il était clair que le combat était imminent.

« Erik, je suppose que toi et Kelsie allez chercher Charles à l'intérieur de Kheops ? », Elisa attendit qu'il acquiesce avant de continuer d'une voix ferme. « Eh bien, voilà ce que je propose. Hank, Alex, Logan et Raven peuvent se débrouiller avec ces trois-là. En revanche, même avec toute la volonté du monde, toi et Kelsie ne feront pas le poids contre Charles _et_ Apocalypse. Alors nous entrons avec vous et nous chercherons de notre côté. Je veillerai sur elles. Et Nina peut toujours te faire envoyer un message en cas de problème. », conclut la jeune femme blonde d'une voix raisonnable.

Leurs attaquants se rapprochaient pas à pas, il leur fallait prendre une décision et vite. Erik jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre famille puis à celle de son meilleur ami.

« C'est d'accord. »

Il fit signe aux quatre autres de se préparer à l'affrontement avant de vérifier que les deux femmes et les deux fillettes portaient suffisamment de métal sur elles pour pouvoir les faire léviter toutes en même temps. Ce serait plus facile et rapide d'atteindre la pyramide de cette manière. Il adressa une dernière instruction à Mystique.

« Couvrez-nous. »

La sœur de Charles acquiesça gravement, sa peau écaillée bleue lui donnant un air beaucoup plus mûr. Puis réunit ses compagnons d'armes pour un rapide briefing.

Erik se détourna d'elle pour revenir vers Elisa, Kelsie, Magda et Nina.

« Je vais nous faire léviter jusque-là. », fit le manipulateur de métal en désignant Kheops. « Les autres occuperont nos assaillants. »

Malgré tout, le 'voyage' ne fut pas aisé. Le vent soufflé par l'adolescente rendait la lévitation très périlleuse et une ou deux fois, Erik dut en même temps faire dévier les lames lancées par l'homme ailé. Néanmoins, ils arrivèrent tous les cinq sans dommages aux portes de la pyramide.

L'intérieur n'était pas aussi sombre qu'ils l'auraient pensé car à certains endroits des trous laissaient passé la lumière de l'extérieure. Arrivés dans une petite salle à la croisée des chemins, ils décidèrent alors de se séparer, non sans avoir répété les précautions d'usage.

 **XM-XM-XM**

L'individu se trouvait dans le hall principal de la pyramide, ses yeux fermés tandis qu'il pratiquait une sorte de méditation.

Puis un choc mental les lui fit ouvrir brusquement. Mais ses yeux n'avaient rien de naturel. Aucune partie blanche autour de la pupille, qui était elle-même inexistante. Rien. Juste un trou noir, profond et vide à la place des yeux habituels.

En temps normal, cet homme se serait appelé Charles Xavier, Professeur en génétique et directeur d'une école pour mutants. Mais en cet instant précis, Charles Xavier avait laissé la place à une autre entité, bien plus sombre : Onslaught.

Onslaught vivait dans la tête de Charles depuis de très longues années, mais toujours tapi dans l'ombre sans aucun moyen de prendre le contrôle. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Apocalypse dans les pensées du télépathe.

La transformation ne s'était pas faîte du jour au lendemain. C'était venu petit à petit, insidieusement. Et cela était d'autant plus douloureux que c'était comme si Charles avait senti son âme mourir tandis qu'Onslaught envahissait peu à peu son esprit. Mais c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait pu quitter Elisa et Kelsie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne blesse sa propre famille. Et pour le moment, du fond de ce piège de son propre esprit, Charles Xavier parvenait à refaire surface de temps à autre, à combattre encore pour reprendre ce qui était sien. Mais ses forces faiblissaient de plus en plus, il le sentait. Comme la veille au soir, lorsqu'il avait appelé sa famille à l'aide.

Onslaught ne s'en était pas fâché, bien au contraire et bien plus grave, il s'en était réjoui.

' _Allons, Charlie-boy, tu n'es donc pas heureux de pouvoir revoir ta famille. La Charmante Elisa. La mignonne petite Kelsie, dont les pouvoirs extraordinaires sont si en adéquation avec les nôtres.'_

' _Tu oublies Apocalypse,', l'avait interrompu Charles, avec méfiance. 'Même si je pouvais te faire confiance les concernant, il y aurait toujours la menace d'En Sabah Nur.'_

 _Onslaught avait alors commencé d'une voix faussement touchée. 'Oh, je suis blessé par ton manque de confiance. Car moi c'est toi et toi c'est moi, Charles. Nous avons simplement changé la personne qui se trouve aux manettes, après tout. Tu as eu ton temps, j'aurai le mien.' Puis d'une voix presque séductrice. 'Et ne t'en fais pas à propos de ce faux dieu, Charlie, le moment viendra où nous le vaincrons à son propre jeu. Il pense que nous sommes sa marionnette mais c'est nous qui le tenons au bout d'un fil et qui sert nos intérêts, même s'il ne le sait pas.'_

Epuisé, Charles n'avait rien répliqué à son double. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas mis sa famille en danger. Il ne supporterait jamais de perdre Elisa et Kelsie. C'était grâce à elles qu'il trouvait chaque jour la force de se battre.

Mais en cet instant, Onslaught recouvrait tout. Il avait senti ce choc mental et savait ce que cela signifiait. Il sourit puis se redressa, avant de marcher jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Grâce à En Sabah Nur, il n'était plus le pauvre paralysé et son mental était de fer. Rien ne lui résisterait.

En parlant du loup, Apocalypse l'avait laissé ici où il pensait que sa famille tenterait de le rejoindre, avec pour objectif de piéger Kelsie. Pendant que les trois autres cavaliers affronteraient une éventuelle escorte et que le 'dieu' commencerait 'à bâtir une terre nouvelle'.

Le sourire d'Onslaught devint brusquement et totalement prédateur.

Ils étaient là.

 **XM-XM-XM**

Erik et Kelsie parcouraient les couloirs de la pyramide en silence, la fillette devant, attentifs au moindre bruit.

L'endroit avait quelque chose d'oppressant, se dit le manipulateur de métal, et pas seulement parce qu'ils s'attendaient à tous moments à subir une attaque. Il y avait quelque chose, dans l'air, qui les mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de physique, plutôt comme une impression, une trace laissée dans leur esprit.

La seconde suivante confirma à Erik que la fille de Charles le ressentait également. Elle se stoppa si net qu'il faillit trébucher sur elle.

« Kelsir ? »

« Il y a quelque chose… C'est tout près… », répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine. « C'est comme si… »

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase mais s'élança droit devant.

« Kelsie ! »

Erik la suivit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais cela pourrait ne pas être assez si cela s'avérait être un piège. Puis au détour d'un couloir, aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était élancée, elle s'arrêta.

Erik l'imita et s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer son imprudence lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Au centre du grand hall sur le seuil duquel ils se tenaient, il y avait Charles Xavier. Ou plutôt une version différente de Charles. Car la forme qui se tourna vers eux avait deux trous noirs et béants en guise d'yeux et d'autre part, Erik était sûr que le bon vieux Charles Xavier n'aurait jamais pris un air aussi vicieux, tout en se tenant _debout_ face à eux.

« Kelsie, je suis si content de te revoir. »

Même la voie n'était pas vraiment la sienne, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une sinistre parodie. Et apparemment, Kelsie avait également perçu la supercherie. En effet, la petite fille de sept ans n'avait pas tenté de s'approcher plus près. Erik avait au contraire remarqué son imperceptible mouvement de recul vers lui, et s'il avait été touché de cette marque de confiance implicite, il avait cependant un petit problème qui demandait pour le moment toute son attention.

'Et toi, Erik ? Que fais-tu là ? Cela fait quoi, huit ans ? Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi ma propre famille est venue jusqu'ici, même Raven, mais je dois avouer que je suis sceptique quand à toi.'

Erik n'eut pas trop de mal à se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai Charles Xavier, car son ami, même en colère, n'aurait jamais eu ce ton dégoulinant de mépris. Onslaught éclata même de rire, un rire dépourvu de toute joie où perçait simplement tout le mal de cette entité qui s'était malheureusement installée dans l'esprit du télépathe.

« Papa ? Papa, réponds-moi, je sais que tu es là. Je sais que tu peux reprendre le dessus ! S'il te plaît, Papa ! »

Kelsie s'était finalement avancée de quelques pas vers leur adversaire. Erik, tendu à l'extrême, surveillait celui-ci de ses yeux d'aigle. Au moindre mouvement menaçant…

L'individu qui portait le visage de l'Anglais se tourna vers la fillette avec attention. Malgré son jeune âge, celle-ci ne recula pas. Elle affrontait le regard qui à la fois était et n'était pas celui de son père sans flancher. Aucun d'eux ne faisait encore usage de leur pouvoir et pourtant, c'était un peu comme si leurs esprits tendaient l'un vers l'autre, bien qu'ils ne se reconnaissent pas vraiment.

C'est alors qu'Erik la vit. La lueur bleutée dans le regard qui lui disait que Charles Xavier n'avait pas complètement disparu. Cette lueur lui redonna espoir.

Cependant, le regard du cavalier de l'Apocalypse devint complètement prédateur en se posant sur lui la seconde suivante.

« Oh, ne vous faîtes pas trop d'illusions. Ce cher 'Charlie' s'affaiblit de minutes en minutes. Je vais très bientôt avoir le contrôle complet. Ce n'est que justice après toutes ces années où il m'a laissé pourrir tout au fond de son esprit. », conclut Onslaught avec une pointe d'arrogance qui déforma hideusement les traits du télépathe.

Erik eut tout juste le temps de faire passer la fillette derrière lui pour la protéger avant de s'effondrer sous le poids d'une attaque mentale.

« Non ! »

 **XM-XM-XM**

Raven observa avec impuissance Hank se faire renvoyer au sol par l'homme ailé nommé Angel. Et accessoirement rouler hors d'atteinte d'un projectile métallique la seconde suivante.

Elle fut néanmoins très satisfaite lorsque de son côté, se servant de son pouvoir de guérison pour approcher la jeune manipulatrice d'éclairs au plus près, Logan réussit à atteindre la jeune fille qui avait en revanche peu d'expérience dans le combat au corps à corps. Au contraire de Wolverine qui semblait prendre le dessus avec aisance.

Finalement, le Fauve se releva et bondit dans les airs, cueillant l'Ange au vol et encerclant ses ailes métalliques meurtrières dans le but de l'empêcher de s'en servir. Les deux mutants s'écrasèrent alors quelques mètres plus loin, hors de la vue de la métamorphe. Néanmoins, Raven savait Hank appellerait à l'aide en cas de besoin.

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle se tourna vers le dernier duo. Alex semblait le plus en difficulté face à Psylock. La jeune femme brune était douée au corps à corps et munie d'un pouvoir télékinésique et d'un fouet dont l'extrémité était de l'énergie pure, elle constituait à elle seule un formidable adversaire.

Raven avait pris sa décision et se dirigea vers eux. Tandis que le regard de la guerrière était entièrement concentré sur Alex, elle n'hésita pas et, saisissant le fouet, tira un grand coup pour la déséquilibrer. La diversion fonctionna puisque le regard charbon se tourna vers elle. Puis Raven s'accroupit pour éviter le laser que l'ancien soldat du Vietnam en avait profité pour lancer sur Psylock.

A l'image de Mystique, la télékinésique s'abaissa à temps. Et se redressa avec un sourire carnassier, les défiant de se battre contre elle, même en duo.

Mais Alex et Raven n'étaient certainement pas non plus des débutants et il était hors de question que l'un des plus fidèles lieutenants de 'Magneto' abandonne si facilement la partie.

Qui plus est s'ils voulaient donner une chance à Erik de sauver Charles.

Alex et elle se consultèrent du regard avant de s'élancer à nouveau dans la bataille.

 **XM-XM-XM**

Les trois figures continuaient de s'enfoncer toujours plus au cœur de la pyramide. Elisa ouvrait la marche avec prudence et Magda et Nina, côte à côte derrière elle, la suivaient avec la même attention.

Les rares fois où l'une d'entre elles avait ouvert la bouche dans la derrière demi-heure, c'était pour apporter un conseil et toujours à voix basse.

Nina avait découvert quelques serpents et un ou deux rongeurs à qui elle avait pu plus d'une fois demander quel était le meilleur chemin dans ce labyrinthe. La pyramide de Kheops était en effet immense et elles auraient pu se perdre avant même d'avoir rien découvert.

Elisa était actuellement un peu dans ses pensées. A la fois inquiète pour Charles, Erik et Kelsie mais également pour leurs compagnons qui se battaient en ce moment même à l'extérieur. Elle aurait peut-être été utile pour les soigner en cas de problèmes, mais elle comprenait parfaitement qu'Erik veuille une protection supplémentaire pour Nina et Magda.

Cette dernière, malgré sa condition humaine, tenait admirablement le coup et se débrouillait même plutôt bien. Bien sûr, les deux couteaux de combats et le revolver fournis par son mari ne remplaçaient pas vraiment un don mais ils pourraient toujours servir. En outre, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer une mère – de quelle espèce qu'elle soit d'ailleurs – lorsque son enfant est en danger.

Elisa dut retenir un sourire en mettant mentalement côte à côte l'image d'Erik que Charles lui avait dépeinte à de nombreuses reprises et celle de l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques semaines. Le soldat vengeur qu'avait rencontré Charles des années plus tôt n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme duquel la Polonaise était tombée amoureuse. Et le grand méchant loup s'était laissé apprivoiser au point de fonder une famille. Il n'y avait qu'à les regarder interagir : l'ancien terroriste 'Magneto' adorait sa femme – une humaine – et sa fille. La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la relation d'Erik et Nina avec celle de Charles et Kelsie. Les deux tandems père/fille partageait un lien spécial.

Elisa soupira. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son mari, de le ramener à la maison et de partager tous ces petits moments de la vie domestique qui faisait du quotidien un tel bonheur. Elle aurait tout donné pour contempler à nouveau son mari entrain d'expliquer à sa fille tous les détails du pouvoir psychique tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de se concentrer sur un quelconque roman, près du feu brûlant dans la lueur du soir.

Un bruit suspect la figea, la ramenant à la réalité. Des bruits de pas inconnus qui lui laissaient, pour une raison inconnue, une sensation angoissante. Elle fit signe à Nina et Magda de rester derrière elle. Puis :

« Nous vous attendions. »

La voix, puissante et autoritaire, appartenait à la haute figure qui venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres devant elles. Un 'homme' (à défauts d'autre mot) grand et à la peau bleu bizarre et coiffé d'un ancien casque les fixait d'un regard presque condescendant. En Sabah Nur, lui souffla son instinct. L'homme qui a pris et transformé son adorable mari en l'un de ses cavaliers de l'Apocalypse se tenait devant elle.

Sans peur, Elisa Xavier croisa le regard du faux dieu. Puis celui-ci observa ses compagnes. Il eut l'air de sourire en 'ressentant' le pouvoir de Nina, mais son expression se fit rageuse lorsque son regard se posa sur la mère de cette dernière.

« Une _humaine_. Elle n'a rien à faire ici. »

Le ton extrêmement venimeux de cette chose n'échappa pas à Magda qui sentit sa fille se serrer contre elle. Mais elle écarta elle-même Nina la seconde suivante lorsque l'entité lança dans sa direction l'une de ses armes.

Comme au ralenti, Magda vit la mort foncer vers elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Hank tenta de reprendre ses esprits tout en se relevant. Il faut dire qu'un coup d'aile métallique sur le crâne revenait grosso modo à recevoir un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pas vraiment un 'petit' coup.

Il évita le prochain coup d'aile de justesse et n'ayant pas eu suffisamment de temps pour reprendre son souffle, ne put rendre la monnaie de la pièce.

Cependant, un poids tomba de ses épaules lorsqu'il aperçut que Logan les avait rejoints et commençait à s'attaquer avec précision à Angel. Cela lui redonna le courage suffisant pour se joindre à la mêlée métallique. L'ange avait peut-être l'avantage de ses ailes mais les deux autres hommes pouvaient bondir assez haut et quelques 'plumes' manquaient de plus en plus.

Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Wolverine réussit à assommer leur ennemi de manière durable. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, les deux mutants se tournèrent vers l'adversaire restant, Psylocke, qu'Alex et Raven affrontaient toujours.

La jeune femme brune était visiblement particulièrement douée dans le combat au corps à corps, y compris à ennemis multiples. Grâce à la fois à son fouet et à son pouvoir télékinésique, ses opposants peinaient à trouver une ouverture pour la combattre simultanément. Logan et Hank s'élançèrent pour leur prêter main forte et durant quelques instants, la tendance sembla enfin s'inverser.

Quatre ennemis, cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Mais les X-men, trop concentrés sur leur objectif, ne s'aperçurent pas que leur ennemi mal en point avait fini par les acculer contre une falaise.

La minute suivante, il était déjà trop tard. Psylock faisait s'écrouler les rochers sur eux.

 **XM-XM-XM**

Comme plusieurs attaques d'Apocalypse avant elle, la lame de feu s'écrasa contre le bouclier dressé par Elisa. La jeune femme blonde profita d'une minuscule seconde de répit pour regarder autour d'elle. Les divers animaux invoqués par Nina quelques minutes plus tôt avaient été pétrifiés, sans aucun espoir de ne pouvoir les réanimer dans la seconde.

Bien sûr, en temps normal, la femme de Charles Xavier n'aurait éprouvé aucune difficulté à réaliser cet exploit grâce à son pouvoir. Cependant, en l'occurrence, il lui fallait maintenir assez de puissance dans ses boucliers si elle voulait pouvoir continuer à protéger Magda et Nina. C'est pourquoi il lui avait fallu faire un choix.

Elle les protégerait jusqu'au bout. Premièrement, parce qu'elle l'avait promis à Erik et que le manipulateur de métal avait déjà bien trop perdu pour se retrouver encore une fois victime du mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur lui. Deuxièmement, parce que Charles lui-même lui avait dit un jour qu'elle avait le pouvoir de Sauver, que c'était un véritable trésor et qu'elle ne comptait pas décevoir son mari. Enfin, car Nina lui faisait beaucoup trop penser à Kelsie et qu'elle ferait tout pour sa fille.

Voilà pourquoi, malgré le sentiment de ses forces déclinantes, luttant de tout son être contre En Sabah Nur, Elisa Xavier voulait encore y croire.

Malheureusement, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le faux dieu la prit à revers et profitant de sa faiblesse, l'écarta de l'échiquier en la faisant voler au loin. Nina immobilisée avec ses petits compagnons, il n'y avait en cet instant plus aucune barrière entre lui et l' _humaine_ , l'ennemi à abattre.

Apocalypse pensa distraitement qu'il devrait s'occuper de la femme de son Cavalier plus tard, car la Guérisseuse posait bien trop de problèmes. Onslaught ne lui en voudrait pas car l'entité était tout à fait consciente de la faiblesse qu'elle constituait, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à s'en débarrasser, du fait de la part de Charles Xavier qui vivait encore dans l'esprit d'Onslaught.

Mais après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une quantité négligeable, qui serait traitée en temps voulu. Et si en dernier ressort, il lui fallait même se débarrasser d'Onslaught et de sa progéniture, En Sabah Nur le ferait. Ce serait un gâchis de potentiel, c'était certain. Et ce ne serait pas aisé de retrouver des pouvoirs psychiques de cette puissance.

Mais si c'était la seule solution pour que son plan fonctionne, il n'hésiterait pas. Car au final, les Cavaliers n'étaient que des pions – très puissants certes, mais remplaçables – et le moyen de conquérir le monde. S'ils n'étaient pas assez – ou trop – puissants, il les éliminerait sans y penser à deux fois.

Mais il ne s'agissait là que de théories spéculatives. Pour le moment, tuer l'humaine, une intruse, restait son principal objectif.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme brune qui, droite et fière, le fixait presque avec insolence. Il allait lui montrer.

 **XM-XM-XM**

Le premier assaut d'Onslaught lui coupa le souffle et Erik se retrouva à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux de la pyramide. Remis à sa place comme un débutant. Il eut une petite pensée pour son casque qui lui avait toujours si bien servi contre les pouvoirs psychiques en tout genre. Depuis Washington, il ignorait totalement ce que l'objet était devenu. Il demanderait à Charles s'il récupérait son ami un jour.

Il gémit en sentant la pression mentale augmenter peu à peu dans son propre esprit. Il sentit la petite Kelsie se déplacer de derrière lui à ses côtés. Il n'avait même pas la force de lui ordonner de s'enfuir tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas devenir fou.

« Erik ! »

La jeune voix lui parut si lointaine qu'il pensa qu'il allait bientôt s'évanouir.

« Erik ! »

Ne comprenait-elle pas que contre un tel pouvoir il n'y avait plus rien à faire ? Il n'arrivait même plus à sentir le métal sur son adversaire, alors qu'il était si sûr que celui-ci en portait. Erik avait rarement senti une si grande impuissance, à genoux devant celui qui serait bientôt son bourreau.

« Non ! »

Soudain, il sentit la pression mentale s'envoler. Surpris, il tourna la tête un peu trop vite tout en se redressant et vit trente-six chandelles. Une main plus petite saisit alors la sienne.

« Ca va ? », la voix de Kelsie était remplie d'inquiétude.

Pour elle, l'Allemand tenta de ressaisir et tendit les mains ne serait-ce que pour ressentir la présence du métal. La chaude sensation qui lui envahit tout le corps fut sa récompense. Le métal lui avait manqué.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas un hasard. La fillette avait semble-t-il réussi à créer un mur à la fois mental et physique entre son père et elle, mur qui protégeait Erik. Mais à voir la manière dont Onslaught s'acharnait sur la barrière invisible, il y avait fort à parier que Kelsie ne tiendrait pas longtemps, en tout cas pas toute seule.

Maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau un certain contrôle sur le métal, Erik tenta d'en concentrer le plus possible sur leur ennemi. Ils avaient peu de chances de le blesser – surtout qu'il ne tenait pas à faire du mal à Charles – mais cela constituerait une diversion qui permettrait à la fillette de souffler ne serait-ce qu'un court instant.

Comme prévu, le métal n'atteignit jamais Onslaught et fut dispersé d'une seule pensée – depuis quand le télépathe possédait-il des pouvoirs télékinésiques ? – aux quatre coins de la pièce tandis que le mutant les fixait d'un air guoguenard.

« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir faire le poids ? Devenir un cavalier de l'Apocalypse nous a donné tellement de pouvoirs ! Pourquoi es-tu contre nous, Erik ? Après tout, n'as-tu pas toujours prôné la guerre contre les humains ? Tu devrais te réjouir, c'est exactement le plan d'Apocalypse ! Lorsque ce jour arrivera à son crépuscule, le monde sera dévasté et les humains des esclaves ! »

Il illustra son discours par une nouvelle attaque d'énergie pure. Erik eut tout juste le temps de se déplacer hors du trajet de l'attaque, emmenant Kelsie au sol avec lui. Puis il se redressa pour jeter un regard noir à Onslaught.

Avant de réaliser que dans ses bras, Kelsie ne bougeait plus.

 **XM-XM-XM**

Grâce à sa force surhumaine, Hank réussit à se dégager le premier. Puis vint Logan et Mystique. Alex utilisa son rayon laser pour se frayer un passage à travers la roche qui les écrasait précédemment.

Les quatre X-Men échangèrent des regards pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour chacun d'entre eux avant de faire à nouveau face à leur adversaire. Ou plutôt leur _s_ adversaire _s._ Durant le petit intermède où les partisans du professeur X étaient engloutis, Psylock en avait profité pour récupérer Tornade et Angel.

Logan soupira. Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Il sortit ses griffes de métal tandis qu'Alex préparait ses rayons lasers. Puis ils fondirent tous les quatre, dans un ensemble parfait, sur leurs ennemis.

Les éclairs de la jeune égyptienne luttèrent en vain contre la puissance de feu d'Havok. Logan avait réussi à prendre Angel à revers et celui-ci perdit bientôt trop d'ailes métalliques pour avoir une chance de s'envoler à nouveau. Wolverine réussit bien vite à l'assommer et demanda à Alex de le maintenir dans une prison de laser. Connaissant ce que l'électricité pouvait faire au métal, il y avait peu de chances qu'Angel représente à nouveau une menace pour eux.

Bien entendu, Psylock restait la menace principale. Mais ils ne commirent pas la même erreur que la première fois, de se laisser tellement embarquer dans le combat en ignorant où cela allait les mener.

Néanmoins, la télékinésique se battait avec la férocité d'une lionne et plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils n'en étaient toujours pas venus à bout. Hank souffrait même d'une blessure assez profonde au bras.

Il faut dire que les X-men s'épuisaient peu à peu, leurs attaques devenant ainsi de moins en moins violentes et précises. A l'inverse, dû à son statut de Cavalier et grâce à son lien avec En-Sabah-Nur, Psylock était complètement nourrie d'énergie, d'autant que le dieu concentrait toute celle-ci sur son dernier cavalier debout.

Pire encore, les X-men furent submergés par une vague de désespoir en entendant une nouvelle voix, grave et sombre :

« Pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir vous révolter contre votre propre père ? »

Un humanoïde puissant à la peau bleu et revêtu d'une armure se tenait devant eux.

Aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai mais leur instinct le reconnut immédiatement.

Apocalypse lui-même venait d'arriver.

 **XM-XM-XM**

Les secondes qui défilaient ressemblaient presque à des heures pour Erik. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de réveiller Kelsie mais en vain. La petite fille de sept ans ne bougeait plus et les battements de son cœur semblaient faiblir peu à peu.

Kelsie allait mourir. A cette pensée, l'armure d'Erik qui protégeait son cœur se fendit sous le coup de la douleur. Il avait appris à aimer la fillette, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était la fille de Charles. Il l'aimait pour elle-même. Et il aimait la voir s'amuser avec Nina, pleine d'innocence et s'était retrouvé émerveillé par son pouvoir. Sans oublier que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était à présent réuni avec Magda et Nina.

Alors la perdre maintenant et ce à cause du sinistre personnage qui leur avait déjà enlevé son père…

Non, se dit Erik, il refusait de perdre à nouveau un être cher. Il passa une dernière fois une main rugueuse sur la joue de la petite fille inconsciente et se releva, fixant Onslaught d'un regard de braise. Charles n'aurait jamais fait de mal à un enfant, ni à quiconque, il en était certain. Mais ce monstre n'était certainement pas Charles et Erik sentait au fond de lui que son meilleur ami aurait préféré mourir mille fois que de finir comme cela. Alors s'il le fallait…

« Comment as-tu pu… ? »

« Et toi, pensais-tu vraiment qu'une enfant aurait une chance face à moi ? »

Si l'esprit d'Erik remarqua vaguement que la lueur sadique dans les yeux noirs de son adversaire s'était fortement amoindrie, il n'en tint pas compte.

Son esprit n'était que rage en cet instant. Cela empira lorsqu'Onslaught continua, d'une voix égale.

« C'est un peu de ta faute ce qui arrive en quelque sorte… »

Le manipulateur de métal n'aurait pu se retenir même s'il l'avait voulu. De tous les coins de la pièce, des centaines de morceaux de métal foncèrent sur le télépathe. Ce dernier les évita de justesse mais répondit par une attaque de son cru. A laquelle Erik répondit. Et ainsi de suite.

Les minutes s'enchaînèrent, emplies de rage et de rancune. Les deux puissants adversaires s'épuisaient mutuellement. Dans son coin, Kelsie faiblissait toujours.

Une offensive plus forte que les autres envoya le télépathe bouler à terre tandis que le manipulateur de métal éprouvait lui-même des difficultés à reprendre son souffle. Lorsque le télépathe se releva cependant, Erik ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un petit changement.

Les yeux n'étaient plus uniformément noirs. De temps à autre, Erik distinguait fugitivement les pupilles bleu azur de son meilleur ami. Comme si Charles était encore là quelque part. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Onslaught de l'invectiver d'une voix qui aurait pu appartenir à Charles si elle n'avait pas été haineuse.

« Quoi ? Tu voulais la guerre avec les humains non, Erik ? Je te l'offre aujourd'hui et avec toutes les chances de victoire de notre côté ! Que veux-tu de plus ? »

Le manipulateur de métal resta un instant bouche bée. Il avait déjà entendu ses arguments. Dans sa propre bouche à lui. Mais un regard sur le petit corps derrière lui lui fit comprendre à quel point il s'était trompé. Pas comme çà. Et surtout pas à ce prix.

« Si tu as encore une once de Charles en toi, alors sache que je comprends à présent. Et je suis désolé que cela arrive si tard. Après tant de malentendus entre nous. », dit-il d'une voix basse et triste.

Son adversaire eut un rire sans joie, ses yeux flashant entre bleu et noirs.

« Des malentendus ? Envoyer son meilleur ami dans une chaise roulante pour le reste de sa vie ou lui lancer dessus un stade représente des malentendus ? Ou encore, tuer l'enfant de ce même meilleur ami, toujours un malentendu ?

« Kelsie est la fille du professeur Charlie Xavier. », répliqua Erik. « Pas la tienne, Onslaught. »

« Peut-être, mais cela n'aurait pas compté au final. Nos pouvoirs sont en symbiose si parfaite… » fit ce dernier d'une voix presque rêveuse. Avant de lui décocher avec hargne. « C'est toi… Toi qui as tout gâché. Nous aurions pu vaincre En-Sabah-Nur et prendre sa place ! »

Erik secoua la tête.

« Tu ne vois Kelsie que par son pouvoir, tu ne te rappelles même plus ce que c'est que d'être père… »

Onslaught lui répondit avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tu dis çà… Alors que c'est de ta faute que ta femme et ta fille sont mortes la première fois. Oui je le connais, ton petit secret… Et tu viens nous faire la morale alors même que tu as fais tuer Kelsie. »

Cette fois, Erik bouillait littéralement de rage. Rassemblant tout le métal dans son esprit, il se jeta sur cette parodie de Charles Xavier. Onslaught, surpris, ne put se défendre assez vite. Et la rage donnait des ailes au manipulateur de métal. Il allait le tuer…

Soudain, le sol trembla fortement et les interrompit. Ils furent repoussés loin l'un de l'autre, Erik se retrouvant à côté de la petite Kelsie. Sa tête percuta violemment le mur et il crut rêver lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la fillette se rouvrir brusquement. Il lui sourit brièvement, heureux de la retrouver en vie puis regarda le coin opposé.

Onslaught s'était relevé, lui aussi visiblement chamboulé par cet épisode. Ses yeux passaient sans cesse à présent du noir de jais au bleu azur et inversement. Il regardait bien dans leur direction mais ne semblait pas les voir. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Erik se releva tout doucement et resta quelques instants les yeux fixés sur la menace. Constatant finalement que celle-ci était visiblement occupée par autre chose, il se précipita aux côtés de Kelsie et passa un bras sous le petit corps pour le soutenir.

« Chhh, tu vas bien ? Je peux dire que tu m'as fait une peur bleue. », fit le manipulateur de métal d'une voix douce en la serrant légèrement contre lui.

Elle était vivante. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant. Mais pas pour elle apparemment qui semblait fixer celui qui avait pris le contrôle de son père, toujours dans ses propres esprits face à eux. Comme si elle cherchait à comprendre…

Soudain, Erik la sentit se figer dans ses bras tandis qu'au même moment, Onslaught/Charles sortait de la pièce en courant.

Erik fronça les sourcils.

 **XM-XM-XM**

Magda n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle le montrait en cet instant à Apocalypse. Simplement, elle refusait de courber l'échine devant ce tyran sous prétexte qu'il se pensait _supérieur_ à elle.

C'est pourquoi elle continuait de fixer l'entité bleue tout en s'attendant à être pulvérisée d'un instant à l'autre. Mais En-Sabah-Nur n'en fit rien. Du moins sur le moment. Cette insolente n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer comme cela.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour l'examiner.

« Etrange, », dit-il d'une voix caverneuse, plus pour lui-même que son auditoire. « Etrange qu'un mutant tel qu'Erik Lehnsherr, auparavant si loyal à la cause de ses frères mutants, se soit attachée à une humaine. »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon mari ? », ne put s'empêcher Madga, prise par surprise.

« Je suis partout. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur tous mes enfants. Et même sur les faibles humains. », répondit-il mystérieusement.

« Erik ne trahira jamais sa famille pour vous ! », rétorqua-t-elle, bravache.

« Hmm, sauf s'il n'a plus de famille. »

Impuissante, elle le vit préparer une attaque encore plus violente que la précédente et désespérée, ferma les yeux. _Je suis désolée, Erik_. Elle savait que sa mort ferait beaucoup de mal à son mari. Mais Erik tiendrait le coup. Pour Nina.

« Maman ! »

Elle sursauta et regarda derrière elle. Sa petite fille était à nouveau mobile et la fixait, pleine d'attentes. A côté d'elle, Elisa semblait préoccupée. Magda réussit pourtant à trouver son regard et à lui confier silencieusement sa fille et son mari. Grâce à leurs nouveaux amis, il y avait un espoir pour Erik et Nina. Même sans elle.

Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, elle s'en irait le cœur plus léger. Elle se retourna, vit l'offensive puissante de son adversaire tandis que le visage de ce dernier se fendait d'un sourire cruel.

La terre trembla soudainement. Puis plus rien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Elisa venait à peine de se relever et de libérer Nina que le choc psychique survint comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Kelsie…

Elle n'avait peut-être pas de liens surnaturels avec sa fille mais son instinct de mère lui indiquait que quelque chose de très grave était arrivée.

S'il arrivait malheur à sa fille…

Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait impuissante. Même à distance, son don pouvait marcher. Cela nécessiterait beaucoup de pouvoir, mais elle en était capable. Charles avait confiance en elle.

« Maman ! », s'écria alors Nina à ses côtés.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers la brune, elle vit qu'Apocalypse préparait un coup terrible. Elle déglutit en voyant l'air paniqué de Nina. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver à la fois Magda et sa fille. A moins que… à moins qu'elle ne mette sa propre vie sur la ligne.

Si Charles leur revenait un jour, il serait dévasté par sa mort. Il lui resterait néanmoins Kelsie. Mais elle _était_ une Guérisseuse. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un don mais d'une des parties les plus profondes d'elle-même. Elle devait le faire.

Charles était celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte à cette partie d'elle. Charles comprendrait et Kelsie… Kelsie n'avait toujours fait qu'un avec son père et Elisa n'aurait pas voulu que cela soit autrement pour tout l'or du monde.

Alors Elisa prit sa décision.

Au moment où Apocalypse allait frapper, elle était prête.

 **XM-XM-XM**

En-Sabah-Nur sourit au moment où il lança son ultime attaque sur l'humaine. Mais son pouvoir n'atteignit jamais cette dernière et en rencontra un autre sur son chemin.

Il arqua un sourcil étonné, avant de réaliser qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin. L'imbécile n'était pas morte mais agonisait à quelques pas de lui, la jeune mutante communiquant avec les animaux agenouillée près d'elle. Dans le même temps, son instinct lui dicta qu'au dehors son Cavalier avait besoin de son aide contre les traîtres mutants.

Bien. Pour l'humaine, ce n'était que partie remise.

En-Sabah-Nur se téléporta à l'extérieur de Kheops.

 **XM-XM-XM**

A l'instant où la terre s'arrêta de trembler, Magda comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Premièrement, En-Sabah-Nur avait disparu dans un flash bleu-violet. Et tout était alors devenu très calme.

« Maman ! », entendit-elle à nouveau sa fille, le désespoir plus prononcé encore qu'auparavant dans sa voix.

Magda trouva la force de se relever et de la rejoindre. Avant de se figer à la vue devant elle.

Nina était agenouillée, des larmes roulaient sur son visage qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait perdu les rondeurs de la petite enfance. Elle tenait d'une main celle plus grande d'Elisa, qui allongée sur le sol, était extrêmement mal en point.

La blonde, allongée sur le dos, avait du mal à respirer et du sang coulait à flots d'une blessure à l'abdomen. Magda, dévastée, se laissa elle aussi tomber à genoux à côté d'elle.

« Elisa… »

Son premier réflexe fut d'endiguer le flot d'une liquide carmin en pausant une main sur la blessure. Mais il y avait peu de chances pour que cela soit efficace. Elisa était condamnée et la vie quittait ses veines.

D'ailleurs, la femme de Charles Xavier lui sourit tristement comme si elle savait exactement le sort qui l'attendait.

« Veil-lez sur… Kel…sie, je vous- en prie, Magda… »

Chaque respiration qu'elle prenait semblait être une torture. La brune passa une main douce dans les cheveux avant de répondre d'une voix dans laquelle on aurait pu entendre des sanglots si elle ne les avait réprimés au maximum.

« Chhh, ne vous inquiétez pas, même si Erik et moi-même échouons à récupérer votre mari, nous ne laisserons pas Kelsie seule. Je vous le promets. »

Elisa parut alors plus calme, comme rassurée par ces paroles malgré sa situation actuelle.

Magda sentit soudain que Nina lui tirait la manche, avec insistance.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir sur le seuil de la pièce où elles se trouvaient une personne qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître sans l'avoir jamais vue.

Un homme pas très grand, cheveux chocolat-noisette mi-longs se tenait là fixant Elisa de ses yeux qui passaient curieusement d'un bleu très clair à un noir charbon. Elle comprit soudain. C'était Charles Xavier, le meilleur ami de son mari. Ou bien Onslaught, l'entité sombre qui vivait à l'intérieur de l'esprit du professeur. Elle l'ignorait et rapprocha sa fille d'elle dans un geste protecteur.

Mais Il gardait les yeux rivés sur sa femme agonisante mais n'osait l'approcher comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire.

Puis, tout doucement, il s'avança jusqu'à se laisser tomber aux côtés de la pauvre Elisa. Qu'il contempla encore longuement. De son côté, la jeune femme blonde tenta de lui sourire et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes.

Elle savait qu'Onslaught était encore là mais Charles également. Elle le sentait et cela lui redonna l'espoir. Apocalypse serait vaincu. Ils s'en sortiraient, même si ce ne serait pas son cas à elle. Et Kelsie retrouverait son père. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle vit qu'il la dévorait des yeux, de ces yeux qui ne cessaient de changer de couleur. Elle le trouva beau et se rappela tous les bons moments passés ensemble. Cela en avait valu la peine en fin de compte.

Pendant ce temps, Magda s'était relevée puis écartée, leur laissant toute l'intimité que mari et femme méritait en cet instant tragique. Nina la rejoignit et la jeune femme brune enserra ses épaules frêles qui tremblaient sous ses doigts, toutes deux se réconfortant l'une l'autre par ce geste.

Le silence fut finalement brisé par un double bruit de pas.

Magda fut soulagée en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Erik et Kelsie. Ou tout du moins de les retrouver vivants. Car cela n'allait pas être facile du tout pour la fillette. D'ailleurs, Kelsie s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la minute suivante.

« Maman ! »

Au moment où Kelsie réalisa que sa mère au sol ne bougeait plus, ses yeux s'agrandirent avant qu'une humidité ne perle aux coins. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi sa maman ne se relevait-elle pas ? Et pourquoi Onslaught/son père était-il agenouillé près d'elle ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait-il figé dans l'instant, comme si…

Dans la seconde qui suivit ce constat, la petite fille de sept ans s'élança. Ou plutôt faillit le faire. Deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent aussitôt, la retenant contre le torse d'Erik. Elle se débattit furieusement. Il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir alors que sa mère…

A travers le rideau de larmes qui lui brouillait à présent littéralement la vue, Kelsie vit vaguement le hochement de tête de Magda à son mari puis l'étreinte dans laquelle elle était retenue se desserra totalement.

Kelsie trébucha à plusieurs reprises sur la courte distance qui la séparait de sa mère. Puis s'effondra à ses côtés, les joues toujours baignées de larmes. Juste en face de son père qui releva un instant la tête dans sa direction. On aurait presque pu croire que le regard de Charles Xavier/Onslaught était vide. Mais l'étincelle de rage présente au fond des prunelles bleues faisait écho à celle de désespoir dans le regard de sa fille unique.

Dans un dernier effort, Elisa prit la main de sa fille. Puis ouvrit la bouche, lentement, douloureusement.

« Ma ché…rie… Si fière… toi. »

En récompense de ses si gros efforts et alors qu'elle sentait la vie la quitter, elle vit sa fille lui sourire à travers ses larmes. Elle leva alors lentement la main qui emprisonnait toujours la plus petite vers le visage de Kelsie, réussissant avec peine à lui caresser la joue en silence.

« Maman… Non, maman… S'il te plaît… », supplia la fillette de huit ans.

Elisa n'eut pas la force de lui répondre. Elle le sentait de plus en plus précisément, sa vie allait s'arrêter là. Maintenant.

Alors dans un ultime effort, elle ramena contre son propre cœur ses deux mains qui tenaient chacune celle de son mari et de sa fille, avant d'énoncer d'une voix basse mais profonde.

« Je v-vous ai-me. »

' _Prends soin de notre fille.'_ , rajouta-t-elle dans son esprit à l'intention de Charles. Elle était sûre qu'il entendrait et avait toute foi en lui. Kelsie retrouverait son père aujourd'hui.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que son monde ne devienne totalement noir.

« Nooooooon, Maman ! Reviens ! S'il te plaît, Mamaaaaan ! Ma-Ma-maaaaaaaan ! »

Kelsie se jeta sur le corps de sa mère mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le regard d'Elisa était fixe. Elle vit sans trop y réfléchir son père refermer doucement les paupières.

Sa mère était partie. Sa mère était morte. _Morte._ Dans son esprit, ce fut soudain le vide le plus complet. Jusqu'à…

' _En Sabah Nur va payer.'_

Toute à son chagrin, le cerveau embrumé, Kelsie ne réalisa pas immédiatement d'où venait cette phrase.

' _Il va payer pour ce qu'il vient de faire.'_

La fillette passa une main sur ses joues pour essayer de contenir ses larmes avant de relever la tête. Et de croiser le regard rageur de son père et de le supplier de _faire quelque chose_.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, la connexion mentale d'origine se ralluma. Kelsie en fut si soulagée qu'elle était prête à oublier qu'Onslaught vivait encore dans l'esprit de Charles Xavier. Tout ce qui importait à cet instant précis était que son esprit était à nouveau en symbiose avec celui de son père.

Par voie mentale, ce dernier acquiesça.

' _Je compte bien venger ta mère. Mais je n'arriverai pas tout seul, Kels.'_

La seule réponse possible à cette phrase vint à l'esprit de la fillette.

' _Tu ne seras pas seul.'_

Nouvel acquiescement mental avant que la main de son père ne se tende vers elle. Par-dessus le corps de sa mère.

Kelsie savait ce qu'elle avait à faire car son don lui permettait également de se téléporter. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde avant de mettre sa main dans celle de son père. Elle entendit vaguement l'appel d'Erik mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Ils étaient déjà partis dans un nuage de sable.

 **XM-XM-XM**

Une fois que Charles eut quitté la pièce, le manipulateur de métal et la fillette s'étaient regardés avant de le suivre à l'extérieur. Durant ce court trajet, Erik s'était demandé ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi il lui semblait alors avoir perçu en cet instant plus de Charles que d'Onslaught ? Après tout, celui-ci avait été sur le point de tuer sa propre fille, alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le perturber pour qu'il prenne si soudainement la fuite ? Etait-ce un ordre d'Apocalypse à son Cavalier ? Dans ce cas, il semblait encore plus étrange que ce dernier les épargne, Kelsie et lui.

Puis ils avaient perçu du bruit dans un des 'hall d'entrée' de la pyramide ainsi que la présence toute proche d'Apocalypse et avaient, en chœur, accéléré le pas. Finalement, lorsqu'ils avaient débouché sur ladite pièce, le faux dieu n'était plus là.

La première chose qu'Erik avait remarqué, avec un immense soulagement, c'était que Magda et Nina étaient indemnes. Puis il remarqua avec perplexité Charles/Onslaught agenouillé sur le sol, dos à lui. Avec attention, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un était allongé sur le sol. Puis se figea en réalisant…

« Maman ! »

Le cri désespéré de Kelsie lui perça les tympans. Pourtant son premier réflexe fut de retenir la fillette en larmes. Une partie de lui se disait en effet qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais voir le corps de sa mère. Il s'agissait d'une vue atroce, il était le premier à pouvoir l'affirmer après ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Schmidt lorsqu'il n'avait que douze ans.

Dans ses bras, Kelsie se tortillait pour tenter de lui échapper mais l'Allemand tenait bon tout en évitant au maximum de lui faire mal. Ce qui n'était pas simple car la petite se débattait comme un chat sauvage. Même si les manches de l'adulte paraissaient de plus en plus _humides_.

Puis Erik croisa le regard noir et chaleureux de sa femme. Il comprit par ce simple échange ce qu'il devait faire. Kelsie voulait se tenir aux côtés de sa mère et elle en avait le droit. Il devait la laisser faire.

Le manipulateur de métal aurait pu objecter qu'avec la présence de son père qui n'était pas vraiment lui-même en cet instant, cela pouvait se révéler dangereux, mais cela ne serait toujours qu'une excuse de plus. D'autant que l'attention du télépathe était toujours rivée sur Elisa et qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué leur arrivée.

Les bras d'Erik se desserrèrent sans même qu'il y pense et Kelsie s'échappa aussitôt. Il vit l'enfant trébucher à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne s'effondre aux côtés de sa mère. Face à son père. Qui leva alors brièvement la tête.

Erik était bien trop loin pour bien voir lae visage de son meilleur ami, mais il était certain que celui-ci ressentait exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Magda et Nina étaient mortes, dans la forêt. Une rage immense, dans sa forme la plus pure.

Le regard fixé sur le télépathe, Erik ne s'était pas aperçu que Magda et Nina s'étaient rapprochées de lui, en quête de réconfort. Il sursauta presque lorsque la main de son épouse vint se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste, pendant que Nina entourait la taille de son père de ses bras fins.

« Tu es revenu… », énonça Magda à voix basse, sans doute afin de ne pas troubler la famille Xavier.

« Bien sûr, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas si facilement de moi. », répondit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sincère que peu de gens pouvaient se flatter d'avoir provoqué. L'essentiel étant composé des cinq personnes présentes ici.

Magda posa la tête sur son épaule et lui prit la main, la serrant avec force tandis que leur fille se serrait un peu plus contre eux. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position avant qu'un cri déchirant ne brise le silence

« Nooooooon, Maman ! Reviens ! S'il te plaît, Mamaaaaan ! Ma-Ma-maaaaaaaan ! »

Erik leva les yeux vers Kelsie et s'aperçut que la fillette s'était jetée en travers du corps immobile à présent d'Elisa Xavier. Les larmes coulaient à torrent tandis que la petite mutante secouait désespérément le corps de sa mère. Il vit également Charles Xavier fermer doucement les yeux de sa femme, avant que l'homme ne redevienne immobile, plus figé encore.

Kelsie finit par se redresser et fixer son père des yeux. Erik contempla un long moment ce qui semblait être une discussion silencieuse – après tout, Charles était bien télépathe – avant qu'il ne commence à ressentir une chose à la fois bizarre et familier.

Se concentrant, il s'aperçut que les murs semblaient se changer en sable. Et Kelsie avait à présent la main dans celle de son père. Presque comme si…

« Non ! Attendez ! »

Lâchant sa propre famille pour s'avancer vers Charles et Kelsie, il tendit un bras pour stopper ces derniers de sortir 'magiquement' de cette pièce. Mais c'était trop tard.

Juste avant que le père et la fille ne disparaisse dans un nuage annonçant la téléportation, il croisa une dernière fois le regard déterminé du télépathe. Déterminé et plein d'une colère ciblée. Ciblée sur Apocalypse, Erik n'en doutait plus en cet instant.

Et même si Onslaught n'était pas tout à fait de leur côté, il serait intéressant qu'il les aide à vaincre le faux dieu. Sans oublier ce qu'Elisa lui avait dit un jour : Charles et Kelsie ensemble seraient puissants. Immensément puissants.

Exactement ce dont ils auraient besoin face à En Sabah Nur.

« Erik ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le manipulateur de métal se tourna vers sa femme, choqué.

« J'ai l'impression que Charles et Kelsie sont partis régler leurs comptes avec Apocalypse. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Au moment même où ils s'étaient aperçus de la présence d'Apocalypse, tous les mutants s'étaient figés dans le combat. Puis différentes expressions s'étaient alors gravées sur leurs visages las. Las de tout ce chaos, oui ils l'étaient.

Bien sûr, la fille aux éclairs et l'ange de métal étaient toujours hors d'état de nuire. Et heureusement. Car Apocalypse à lui seul était un adversaire sans égal. Et Psylock était toujours debout elle aussi, aux côtés de son maîtres. Raven, Alex, Hank et Logan, eux, étaient passablement épuisés et dans leur état, pouvaient difficilement espérer prendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires.

C'est pourquoi aucun d'eux ne bougea lorsque le puissant mutant bleu commença à parler.

« Suivez-moi à présent et tout sera pardonné. Je comprends votre colère et votre frustration. Les humains n'ont que trop longtemps régné sur ce monde et c'est à nous de leur montrer leur véritable place. Rejoignez-moi et nous rebâtirons un monde meilleur sur leurs propres cendres. »

Il tendit la main vers eux comme une invite. Mais En Sabah Nur oubliait une chose essentielle. En cet instant même, les quatre X-Men se faisaient du souci pour Elisa, Kelsie et les autres et se refusaient littéralement à rejoindre ce qui était peut-être déjà leur meurtrier. Le faux dieu continua, inconscient de cela.

« Le Fauve, Havok et Mystique, rejoignez-moi et vous serez mes nouveaux Cavaliers. »

C'est sans aucun remords qu'il faisait cette proposition. Après tout, mis à part Psylock toujours à côté de lui, les trois autres ne venaient-ils pas de prouver qu'ils étaient trop faibles ou déloyaux ? Quand à Wolwerine, le mutant créé en laboratoire, il ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'était pas pur.

Le faux dieu fronça soudain les sourcils en observant que son discours n'avait suscité absolument aucune réaction. Il tenta alors de pénétrer leur esprit pour mieux comprendre leur comportement trop placide à son goût. Mais le puissant mutant ne rencontra qu'un mur incompréhensible avant qu'une nouvelle voix ne retentisse derrière lui.

« Tu l'as tuée. »

La voix était calme mais une rage contenue restait sous-jacente. Le mutant bleu se retourna pour faire face à son quatrième et plus puissant Cavalier. Un peu trop puissant à son goût, d'ailleurs. Cela faisait un moment qu'il sentait le télépathe échapper à son emprise et obéir à sa propre entité, Onslaught. Le démon devenait chaque jour plus fort. Eh bien, cela être l'occasion de s'en débarrasser, non sans lui avoir volé ses pouvoirs auparavant.

A ses côtés, Psylock sembla se reculer, comme peu désireuse de l'assister dans ce combat. Une inutile, elle aussi. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait hâte de récupérer des pouvoirs psychiques.

Face à lui, Xavier affichait un visage de marbre. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de reconnaissance envers ses anciens amis, totalement concentré sur le meurtrier de sa femme. Une bouffée de haine envahit l'esprit de Charles à cette pensée.

'C'est l'occasion dont nous avions rêvé.' Lui souffla la voix d'Onslaught. 'Regarde-le, il n'a plus aucun soutien.'

Sans même avoir à lui jeter un regard, le télépathe sentit la présence de sa fille, toute proche, dans son esprit.

'Je suis prête quand tu l'es.' Fit la voix, beaucoup plus mûre en cet instant que ses sept ans.

Dans sa tête, Charles sentit Onslaught se délecter.

'Intelligente, cette petite. Je suis certain que nous allons pouvoir coopérer.'

'Je t'interdis de lui parler.'

'Hmm, Charlie… Pour le moment, je pense que tu as mieux à faire que de te préoccuper de moi.'

C'était plus que vrai. Sans soutien ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'Apocalypse était sans défense. Et Charles devrait veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à sa fille. Il avait accepté sa participation car il estimait qu'elle avait le droit de venger sa mère mais perdre Elisa était suffisant.

'Concentre-toi, Charlie !'

La seconde suivante le télépathe attaquait le mutant bleu d'une poussée mentale. Le faux dieu répliqua par une attaque de son cru. Leurs esprits s'entremêlèrent, luttant l'un contre l'autre. Charles avait Onslaught, mais ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour parer la puissance mentale de leur ennemi. Autour d'eux, le monde explosait tandis que la petite Kelsie tentait d'aider le télépathe du mieux qu'elle pouvait en s'attaquant au corps et à l'environnement physique d'En Sabah Nur.

Mais ce dernier n'avait certainement pas dit son dernier mot et l'affrontement ne faisait que commencer.

 **XM-XM-XM**

Plusieurs sentiments enflèrent dans sa poitrine lorsque Raven vit et entendit son frère pour la première fois. Charles n'avait pas trop changé, mis à part perdu pas mal de poids et ces yeux qui semblaient passer du bleu azur au noir charbon en permanence. Et peut-être aussi sa puissance phénoménale.

Bien sûr, Charles avait toujours été bien plus puissant que ses semblables mutants, mais cette force semblait à présent multipliée par mille.

Elle était heureuse de revoir son frère en vie mais restait prudente quant à son état mental. Même s'il n'était plus un Cavalier, il n'était pas sûr qu'il ne se retournerait pas contre ses anciens amis après coup.

Et autre chose préoccupait la métamorphe. Cette phrase inquiétante que son frère avait prononcée.

 _Tu l'as tué(e)._

De qui parlait-il ? Qui était mort ? Dans son état de rage, il y avait peu de chances que le télépathe parlât de Magda ou Nina, il les connaissait à peine. Et puisque Kelsie se trouvait bien à ses côtés, il ne restait que deux solutions : Erik ou Elisa.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais parfaitement entendues, mais Raven n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de la guérisseuse. Depuis son mariage avec cette dernière, Charles avait semblé pleinement revivre et plus encore, s'épanouir avec la naissance de Kelsie. Et la jeune femme avait été là pour son frère quand elle ne pouvait pas.

Mais s'il s'agissait d'Erik… Malgré toutes leurs disputes, Charles et Erik étaient comme des frères. Sans compter qu'elle était toujours aussi attachée au manipulateur de métal, même si plus de la même manière. Son béguin avait disparu avec son adolescence et le voyait plus comme un meilleur ami et un allié lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver Charles de lui-même. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait ressenti aucune jalousie à voir Erik marié avec un enfant. Après tout, il méritait vraiment de trouver le bonheur.

Alors, si Erik avait été tué par Apocalypse…

Elle reçut la réponse moins de cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle aperçut trois personnes sortant la pyramide : Erik, Magda et Nina.

Elle se sentit coupable du soulagement qui naquit dans sa poitrine. Elisa n'avait pas mérité cela. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser cependant. Après avoir laissé sa femme et sa fille dans un coin en sécurité, Erik les rejoints, sans détacher son regard de la bataille qui faisait rage devant eux.

« Les autres cavaliers ? »

« Maitrisés. », lui répondit Hank d'un ton sec. Le Fauve, très proche de Charles, avait toujours été celui qui pardonnait le moins les erreurs du manipulateur de métal envers le télépathe.

Erik ne rétorqua pas. L'heure n'était certainement pas aux conflits internes. Il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Pendant cinq minutes, ils restèrent là à contempler l'affrontement. Ils avaient parfois du mal à bien voir, Kelsie ne cessant de changer l'environnement. Le télépathe semblait tenir mais avoir du mal à prendre véritablement le dessus.

« On devrait aider le Professeur. » déclara soudain Hank. Autour de lui, ses compagnons semblèrent mal à l'aise.

« Mais comment être sûrs que ce dernier ne se retournera pas contre nous ? », pipa Alex, demandant inconsciemment la question qu'ils avaient tous à l'esprit.

A ce moment exact, Kelsie fit un vol plané sur une dizaine de mètres tandis que le télépathe mettait un genou à terre sous le poids de son assaillant.

Le sang d'Erik Lehnsherr ne fit qu'un tour.

« On y va. »

Les autres le suivirent sans une seule protestation. Ils entrèrent dans la mêlée, regonflés de courage.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Apolypse était assez puissant pour se battre sur plusieurs fronts, même sans plus un seul de ses cavaliers. Il déviait les rayons lasers et les griffes sans aucune difficulté tout en parant les morceaux de métal. Les animaux également, lorsque de loin, Nina apporta son assistance aux X-men par le biais de ses petits amis.

Il était le Créature de tous ces êtres. Il les vaincrait.

Et en face de lui, ses adversaires s'épuisaient peu à peu. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas arrêté le combat mental contre Charles et Onslaught. Il était en passe de le gagner. Il sentait l'esprit de l'Anglais s'effondrer peu à peu, la force démoniaque d'Onslaught disparaissant peu à peu et entendit les cris de désespoirs lorsque Xavier, presque vaincu, redevint l'impotent qu'il était d'un seul coup. C'est lui qui avait donné un corps nouveau à son Cavalier et il n'en était que plus juste qu'il reprenne le cadeau offert à ce traître.

Il allait d'ailleurs l'anéantir complètement, ses anciens amis impuissants autour de lui, lorsqu'il fut mentalement ébloui.

La fille de son Cavalier s'était finalement relevée, pleinement maîtresse de ses pouvoirs. Et semblait créer un gouffre virtuel pour l'entraîner avec elle. Dans sa panique, le mutant bleu chercha à sonder l'esprit de la gamine. Il ne trouva qu'une volonté de fer, concentrée sur une unique tâche : l'anéantir lui, le dieu de tous les dieux.

Il tenta de résister, en vain. Le néant l'aspirait peu à peu. Et ce n'était certainement pas une consolation que la fille de Xavier l'accompagne. Il tenta de s'agripper à la réalité, mais les visages de ces adversaires se floutaient déjà. Seul restait celui de cette impertinente. Il la vit sourire, comme si sa mort ne signifiait pas la sienne aussi.

' _KELSIE… NON !'_

Une force invisible et soudaine les sépara et Apocalypse explosa. L'instant d'après, il ne restait plus rien du faux dieu.

 **XM-XM-XM**

Le dernier coup porté par Apocalypse avait été d'une force inimaginable. Charles Xavier se sentit vaincu. Complètement. D'ailleurs, même Onslaught avait complètement disparu. Et au moment même où il sentit son adversaire s'apprêter à lui porter le coup fatal, l'attention de ce dernier se détourna de lui.

Il sentit le plan de Kelsie plus qu'il ne le vit. Mais les attaques répétées d'Apocalypse l'avaient considérablement affaibli et ce n'est qu'à la toute dernière seconde, alors que le faux dieu risquait d'entraîner Kelsie dans le néant qu'elle avait créé pour lui qu'il réagit.

' _KELSIE… NON !'_

 **XM-XM-XM**

Erik sentit soudain les attaques d'En Sabah Nur envers eux diminuer… pour se reporter plus encore sur le télépathe. Hélas, aucun d'eux n'avait le pouvoir de résister à des attaques mentales, ce qui voulait dire que Charles se retrouvait à nouveau seul face au gigantesque mutant bleu.

Quoique… Il sentit tout d'un coup un changement. Kelsie s'était enfin relevé et tentait d'entraîner le mutant bleu dans le néant qu'elle venait de créer.

La suite se passa si rapidement qu'Erik aurait pu douter l'avoir jamais vécue.

La résistance d'Apocalypse, sa tentative d'entraîner la fillette avec lui. Puis l'intervention finale de son meilleur ami qui les obligea tous à se plier en deux sous la force de la poussée mentale.

Lorsque tout se calma tout d'un coup et qu'Erik releva la tête pour observer ce qui venait de se produire, les autres se rassemblaient autour d'un Charles Xavier tremblant sous l'intensité de son propre pouvoir, tandis que ce qui ressemblaient à de drôles de confettis tombaient autour d'eux. La prochaine pensée fut pour Magda et Nina et fut rassuré en voyant ses filles s'approcher d'eux à grands pas maintenant que la tempête était passé. Du coin de l'œil, il vérifia que l'ange de métal et la fille aux éclairs soient toujours maitrisés et aperçut Psylock s'éloigner du combat. Bien.

Un détail lui échappait cependant. Il manquait quelqu'un dans son inventaire rapide. Il comprit qui au moment précis où son sang se glaçait dans ses veines et qu'un esprit étranger s'accrochait au sien

' _Kelsie !'_

La douleur lui donna envie de s'arracher quelque chose. Littéralement. Erik ne dut qu'à la force de sa propre volonté de ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol.

Il jeta un bref regard en arrière où seul la perte soudaine de mobilité de Charles permettait aux autres de le contenir, avant de se diriger urgemment vers la fillette de sept ans.

Kelsie était allongée face contre terre, totalement – et de manière très inquiétante – immobile. En s'approchant, Erik ralentit le pas comme s'il craignait de découvrir le pire. Puis s'agenouilla lentement aux côtés du petit corps, avant de retourner finalement ce dernier. Kelsie se laissa faire, telle une poupée de chiffons. Et pour cause, aucun souffle ne sortait de sa bouche et ses lèvres, privées d'oxygène, commençaient à bleuir.

'Mon dieu, non ! Tout mais pas çà…'

La voix désespérée retentit à nouveau dans son esprit mais Erik était trop préoccupé pour s'en indigner. Après les quelques secondes du premier choc, il entreprit d'exécuter les techniques de premier secours : la position sécurisée, la stimulation cardiaque, le bouche à bouche… Rien n'y faisait. Le manipulateur de métal commençait à se dire qu'il n'y avait peut-être tout simplement plus rien à faire…

A cette pensée, de l'humidité commença à se former au bord des yeux bleus. Malgré lui, l'Allemand s'était rapidement attaché à Elisa et Kelsie et la mort d'un enfant est toujours – et quelque soient les circonstances – quelque chose d'atroce. Sans compter que la fillette était rapidement devenue la meilleure amie de Nina et que celle-ci avait été inconsolable pendant des jours et des jours après la mort du petit faon.

Il ne souhaitait à personne ce qu'il avait vécu en Pologne la première fois, et encore moins à son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, il ignorait ce qui se passerait pour Charles si après avoir perdu sa femme…

'Non ! Je refuse !'

Erik soupira, une main toujours posée sur la poitrine de Kelsie Xavier.

'Charles…'

'Hors de question. Je préfèrerais mille fois être mort.'

Evidemment, quel parent n'a jamais ressenti çà face à la douleur de son enfant ? Cependant, Erik respectait la douleur de son ami. Elle avait été la sienne.

'Charles, je sais que…'

'Non, tu ne sais pas !', vint aussitôt la réponse brutale.

Erik comprenait toujours.

'Si crois-moi, Charles, je _sais_.'

Un silence mental, lourd et difficile.

Puis, au moment où Erik allait se relever :

'Il y a peut-être un moyen. Mais ce serait exiger beaucoup de toi, mon ami.'

Au ton mesuré, un peu triste, le manipulateur de métal comprit qu'il avait récupéré son frère. Le vrai, l'unique et maladivement naïf-optimiste Charles Xavier.

'Demande.' Ordonna-t-il avec force, se refusant un espoir trop prématuré.

'Je dois être plus près de vous.'

Aussitôt et sans un mot, simplement avec un regard autoritaire de 'Magneto', il signala à Raven et les autres de rapprocher le professeur. Ils le firent tout d'abord avec hésitation, puis plus d'assurance tandis que Charles le leur confirmait à voix haute.

Sitôt près de sa fille, le télépathe prit la petite main fine dans la sienne avant de tendre une autre – avec hésitation vers Erik.

'Du fait de nos mutations semblables – psychiques – Kelsie et moi sommes connectés en permanence et pouvons se transmettre des choses au-delà du virtuel. Comme notre force vitale. Mais je suis présente bien trop faible pour lui apporter quoi que ce soit.'

Il y eut un silence gêné. Erik regarda son vieil ami droit dans les yeux.

'Je le ferai. Tu es le conducteur, c'est bien cela ? »

'Oui, mais…' L'Anglais tourna la tête vers là où les autres – et plus particulièrement Magda et Nina – les attendaient. 'Je ne voudrais pas…'

'Charles ! Je le ferai. Explique-moi ce qu'il faut faire.'

Le professeur lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse qui lui rappelait tant son ami télépathe que cela lui porta un coup soudain au cœur. Avant qu'Erik ne se reconcentre sur les explications de son ami.

'Erik, ce n'est totalement sans danger. Tu es sûr que…' commença une dernière fois l'Anglais.

L'autre serra la main qu'il venait de prendre avec plus de force que nécessaire.

'Tu ferais de même à ma place. Tu es ma famille, Charles.' L'admission à voix haute – si rare – lui apporta un regard plein de chaleur et de reconnaissance. 'Et puis tu es mon guide. Je te fais confiance.'

Cette fois, le plus jeune sembla avoir compris et acquiesça en silence. Il se rapprocha encore, semblant se concentrer.

'Prêt ?'

'Prêt.'

Erik ferma les yeux. La pensée pour sa femme et sa fille fut la dernière avant qu'il ne soit emporté par un tourbillon d'images et de sensations. Ce dernier dura une éternité avant que tout ne s'apaise, tout d'un coup.

Le manipulateur se retrouva dans une sorte de grande pièce blanche et vide.

'Erik ?', la petite voix le prit par surprise et ce fut avec bonheur que le manipulateur de métal tourna la tête pour apercevoir une petite brunette aux grands yeux bleus qui le regardait avec curiosité.

Sans peur ni hésitation, il lui tendit la main.

'Viens, ton père t'attend.'

'Papa est à nouveau lui ?'

Erik acquiesça gravement. Il avait déjà pu constater à de nombreuses reprises à quel point la fillette était attachée à Charles.

'Et maman ?'

La question lui coupa le souffle, l'empêchant de répondre avant que les yeux bleus ne se voilent de tristesse.

'Alors je suppose qu'elle est vraiment partie.'

'Oui', souffla l'Allemand avec douceur. 'Mais elle sera toujours là.' Son doigt pointé désigna la place du petit cœur.

'Je sais.' Vint la réponse un peu trop mûre. 'Mais elle va me manquer. Et à Papa aussi.' Dit-elle gravement.

'Ton père aura besoin de toi et toi de lui. Mais nous serons là également. Car nous sommes une famille.'

Un mince sourire se forma sur les lèvres roses avant que la Kelsie virtuelle ne se jette dans ses bras. Erik n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir. Le choc le fit remonter à la surface de sa conscience.

A peine rouvrit-il les yeux sur le monde réel que quelque chose commença à pulser sous les doigts qui ne tenaient pas Charles.

Un battement. Un souffle. Un espoir.


End file.
